Lisa and Samantha's adventures: Horror in the forest
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Lisa (OC) and Samantha (OC) were send in the movie Howl. A lot of unexplained and crazy things are going to happen. The passengers are getting crazy and grey hairs from worry. (P.S.: Spoilers inside!) Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the adventure  
** "I can't believe that we _needed_ to see the Howl for a _second_ time. It's _so_ ~ fake and _boring_.",said Samantha while yawning.

Lisa chuckled and said:"But you have to admit, some scenes are _funny_ too."

"Or just plain _irritating_.",muttered Samantha.

"Do you really find it that bad? I'll show you the reality of that movie.",said someone and said some incantations.

Lisa and Samantha looked at each other and said:"We're doomed."

 **Not a minute later** , Lisa and Samantha are in the train and on the way to… Both didn't even remember where the train went, but they _knew_ that the train would end up in some forest infected by Werewolfs. Lisa and Samantha ran into the train and sat down in front of an older couple and next to a really big teenage girl. Samantha greeted everyone in the train with a smile and sometimes even got stopped by someone for a small conversations. The older couple liked Lisa and Samantha a lot better than the rest of the people of this train and began to talk to the two nice, mannered kids.

But Lisa could only think:'Is it true that TV makes people look smaller or have we shrunken in size? HA! We? Shrunken? I think not... but Sammy does look smaller than normal... Oh well, it could be that I hit another grow spurt.'

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is your guard speaking. I would like to welcome you aboard 23:59 Alpha Trax service to Eastborough, calling as Moseley Junction, Woolscot, Edgcombe, Abington Cross, Wychford, Christchurch, Barrock's Hill, Old Milton and arriving at Eastborough at 1:48. I'd like to remind you at this time to have your tickets ready for inspection. Thank you.",was said through a loudspeaker.

Lisa and Samantha didn't listen to anything that was said. Lisa didn't even respond to questions that the older couple asked her. Samantha on the other hand thought only about the irritating teen sitting/lying next to her while talking to someone loudly or typing something on her phone. But when the teen began to eat bubblegum with her mouth open, Samantha became so irritated that she began to count to ten in her head. When that didn't help, Samantha went from her chair and tapped the teen on her left shoulder. She then told the one that she needed to talk to a baby problem and asked annoyed what Samantha wanted. Lisa didn't like the tone that the teen took while talking to Samantha and went next to Samantha while looking at her with a glare.

"Can you please stop chewing your gum so loudly? You're disturbing Sammy's nap.",said Lisa angry.

"I don't need a nap. I'm not a baby!",said Samantha.

The teen looked at them and said:"Hey cute kid with brown hair, what's your name?''

"I. Am. _Not_. **CUTE!** ",said Lisa through clenched teeth but at the word 'cute', Lisa couldn't hold it and yelled.

"Yeah, well, I'm _older_ than you. So _shut up_ and get that blondie _away_ from _me_.",said the teen.

Lisa clenched her teeth and said:"Please don't insult my friend."

The teen looked at Lisa and said:"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yep.",said Samantha suddenly.

The old couple couldn't help it and chuckled while Lisa said:"And you look stupid too. Do you have a stupid name too?"

The teen got angry and yelled:" **MY NAME IS NINA! I'M NOT AN IDIOT NOR AM I STUPID!** "

"Nina, Nina, hurt by my Lisa~.",sang Samantha cheerfully.

Lisa found it a funny song and sang it too when suddenly, Nina said:"At least, I don't need to wear pampers at night."

Lisa looked furious at that and said:"So that's where all the red color from your skirt came from. I wondered how it went from black to red. Well people, now we know. Nina sleeps with her skirt when she has her period."

Everyone laughed and Nina didn't say anything. Lisa was satisfied with what she did and went to sit back on her original seat while Samantha followed her. The elder couple found it cute how Lisa and Samantha were protective of each other already at such a young age and had a smile on their face. Samantha went and looked out of the window while Lisa thought about the different ways she could use to tame one or maybe every werewolf that they'll see.

Suddenly, the mean ticket-ask-job- man, who calls himself a guard, asked for Lisa and Samantha's tickets but Lisa asked:"Can you smile too? I bet that would make people like you more."

Samantha didn't even look at what Lisa did and to whom she talked but looked outside of the window and said to Lisa in excitement, while cutting the ticketman off:"We're almost there, Lili. Can you believe it?"

"Really? Oh! I really can't wait to see if I can tame them. That would be _so_ ~ awesome!",said Lisa and went to look outside of the window too.

The elder couple chuckled at Lisa and Samantha's childish excitement and said to the ticketman:''Could we have something to drink for the children? They must be thirsty."

Lisa looked up at the word 'children' and looked at Samantha and said:"You're small!"

Samantha glared, what looked more of a pout, and said:"No, I'm taller than you'll ever be."

"No, I mean, you've shrunken to child-size.",said Lisa again.

Samantha looked at Lisa now, for the first time since coming here and said:"You've grown! You're almost a head bigger than me."

Lisa's eyes widened and yelled:" **THAT SONUVABITCH DEAGED US! I'M** ** _SO_** **~ GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIS SLIMY, UGLY, IDIOTIC HIDE!** " **  
**  
Before Samantha could say something, the elder couple gasped and went to the furthest corner from where they sat and said in shock:"Did that child just swear _and_ insult someone?"

Lisa got irritated but before she could say something that could give the poor people a heart attack, Samantha said to the couple with fake tears in her eyes:"I-i-is Lili bad? B-b-but big bwo and big sis always say that.((I-i-is Lili bad? B-b-but big brother and big sister always say that.))"

'What the hell was that?',thought Lisa in shock.

The elder melted at the sight and said:"Oh sweetie. I didn't know that you learned that. You see, what your big sister said here in the train wasn't really nice. I don't really think that they would like those words either."

"Weally?((Really?))",asked Samantha in fake, childish wonder and hope.

"Of course. We old grandpa's and grandma's know these kind of things.",said the old man.

Samantha thought:'Shit! Now, I need to hug them to make it look like real. I'm really going to kill someone before the end of the day.'

"Tank you!((Thank you!))",said Samantha in fake happiness and hugged the older couple's legs, because she couldn't reach any higher.

Lisa just thought:'If Sammy really can't talk normal anymore, I'm going to fucking kick her ass to the next moon that's red. Or maybe... yeah! I could also throw a dictionary to her head and hope that she'll learn the words. Hey! I know, I'll give her Facebook!'

Samantha felt a cold chill crawl over her skin and thought:'Lisa is on a _warpath_ ~.'

"Lili! Come, we'll go and search fow thirsty!((Lili! Come, we'll go and search for drinks!))",said Samantha while getting irritated herself by the baby-speech.

"Wait up Sammy! I'm coming!",said Lisa and ran out of the coupon and totally forgetting the ticketman.

After Lisa and Samantha were out of the coupon, the elder couple looked at the ticket man/ guard and said:"Oh, I'm sorry. I will search for the ticket right now. If you would please wait for a moment."

When the doors finally closed, they saw that no one was there, and Samantha said:"That. Was. So~. Irritating. Lisa, you need to act like you're really a small kid or we'll be in _big_ ~ trouble with the police. And that would be _your_ fault _again_! And because of your cursing, I need to play 'cute and innocent' while using that damn baby-speech!"

"Hey! Don't be mean, I'm always speaking clean. Hahaha! I just had to say that.",said Lisa without any seriousness.

Samantha hit her head on the nearest wall and muttered something about God cursing her with such a little child as a friend. Lisa heard it and told Samantha how she was the one with the childish language. Samantha glared at her and said to her that she had to do something, and the baby-speech was the first thing that went through her head. Lisa didn't really believe that, but she didn't have any proof, that Samantha really was lying or not.

Lisa sight but before she could say anything, the ticket man came and said to Samantha:"Tickets please. Or we would have to throw you out of the moving train.

Samantha already didn't like him in the movie but when he began to talk to Samantha as if she was nothing she thought:'Lisa, you either say something or I'm going to use the baby method. So choose one of those.'

Lisa just looked out of the window and thought:'I wonder if they have any food on this train...'

"Lili. What is a tickit? ((Lili. What is a ticket?))",asked Samantha but before Lisa could answer, the woman who brought the drinks and snacks came through the door.

Samantha and Lisa went to her and Samantha asked:"Do you have a thirsty?((Do you have something to drink?))"

"And food!",interrupted Lisa.

"Of course, sweetie. I have milk and cookies.",said the woman with the food aisile.

Lisa looked at her as if she was crazy and said:"I thought more of Chips and Coca-Cola, Ma'am."

The woman looked shocked and said:"You can call me Ellen sweetie. And where are your mommy and daddy?"

Lisa raised her eyebrows and said:"I don't like pet names. My name is Lisa and I'm on the way to my mother right now."

Ellen blushed and said:"I am terribly sorry, Lisa. And who is that behind you?"

Lisa knew about Samantha's unfortune and thought while smirking:'I'll talk for her... you know what? I'll wait and see how she'll ask about green tea and strawberries and melon. And she can't order coffee either.'

"I'm Samantha. I wan...((I'm Samantha. I want…",said Samantha but she didn't know how she could say water nor could she say green tea without sounding really bad and just said:"I wanna have milk and sawbewies wis melon!((I want some milk and strawberries with melon!))"

Lisa glared at Samantha and thought:'Damn! I forgot that she likes milk too!'

Samantha smirked at Lisa but that changed quickly, when she got a sippy-cup. Lisa laughed at Ellen, but she almost got a sippy-cup too, but Lisa said that she could do it with a straw too. Ellen looked at the two kids and decided that Lisa was big enough to hold her Coca-Cola in her hand. Samantha glared at Lisa again for not getting a sippy-cup and asked Ellen if she could get it into a cup too, but Ellen told Samantha in a baby-tone that Samantha was still too young to have it into an 'adult' cup.

Lisa laughed her ass off and said:"Yeah Sammy. You can't drink out of an 'adult' cup. You can't even hold the sippy-cup right."

"Lili, I am old tan yu by wo mons an' a few days!(Lili, I am older than you by two months and a few days!))",said Samantha while having an hard time staying in the baby-speech pattern.

"Joe, could you please take these two to the coupon where you're going next? I'll follow you after I am done with this coupon.",said Ellen to the ticketman, now known as Joe.

"Lili! Do you sink, he can dance like co'on eye Joe?((Lili! Do you think, he can dance like cotton eye Joe?))",asked Samantha innocently.

"Dance what?",asked Joe rudely at Lisa.

Lisa sight and said:"Sammy asked if you could dance like cotton eye Joe."

Ellen chuckled and said:"I don't think that he would dance like a cowboy, children. Maybe something else."

With those words, Ellen went to the next coupon while Joe got irritated from Lisa and Samantha's questions. Lisa asked if he wanted to dance hip hop or reggae. But Joe didn't want to and said so. Samantha asked if he wanted to dance something from a Disney movie but got ignored again. Then, Lisa asked if he did dance battles, but Joe didn't do that either. Then, Samantha asked if he wanted to sing a lullaby or nursery rhyme, because she wanted to hear how it sounded with a British accent. Joe got ticked off and said through clenched teeth no.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw~",said Samantha in disappointment while Lisa asked if Joe could sing or dance at least something.

"I do not dance nor do I sing for anyone. Not even you two baby's.",said Joe.

Lisa glared at Joe and yelled:" **I'M NOT A BABY!** "

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that.",said Joe while Samantha said the same thing but in her baby-speech.

Lisa glared and said:"I'm taller that you Sammy. Don't try to act older."

Samantha looked at Lisa with shock and muttered with a pout:"Low blow, Lili, low blow."

Lisa laughed and said:"There aren't any rules when it comes to comebacks."

Joe saw that Lisa and Samantha wouldn't walk and picked Samantha up who squeaked in surprise and said:"Lisa!"

"Hey, you big Brit! Set Samantha down before I'm going to scream.",said Lisa while glaring at Joe.

Joe glared and said:"You scream, your baby sister flies."

Lisa froze and said:"You wouldn't dare."

"You can't proof that I did it on purpose. I'll just say that I let her fall by accident.",said Joe while thinking:'I'm not stupid enough to try and lose my job and my chance with Ellen.'

Lisa glared and said:"Fine, you win this round."

Joe smirked and said:"Come child, I need to finish the rest of the coupons."

Lisa just walked next to Joe while drinking sometimes and began to feel a little tired. Samantha also began to feel tired and layed her head on Joe's shoulder. Lisa tucked at Samantha's jeans and said that they can't fall asleep. Joe saw that Lisa and Samantha began to fall asleep and asked them why they couldn't sleep. Lisa told Joe how they wanted to see the jungle. Joe thought about what kind of jungle until he remembered the forest that they'll go by in about half an hour. Lisa just thought how stupid she was to forget that it wasn't a jungle but a forest.

"Let's get you two to a coupon with a lot of people. We will go through the forest in about half an hour. That time, you two can sleep and I'll make you awake when we're almost there.",said Joe, only to see Samantha asleep and Lisa barely hanging on.

Joe chuckled and asked a man in a suit:"Is the seat next to you free?"

"Of course, Sir.",said the man in the suit.

Lisa looked sleepily at the man in the suit and said:"Yu wook wike a A'rian.((You look like an Adrian))"

The man in the suit chuckled and said:"I am called Adrian."

"Goo'.((Good.)",muttered Lisa and went to sit next to Adrian.

Adrian chuckled but when Joe wanted to set Samantha also down, he saw how she held him by his suit and muttered:"That's going to cost another dry cleaning."

"Are those your children, Mister?",asked Adrian while smiling at the two sleeping children next to him.

"No, they are just some children traveling in this train.",said Joe while checking at the train ticket, that Adrian showed.

Adrian hummed and asked:"Aren't you having a feeling, that these children don't have a family here? I mean, the blond haired girl looks as if she has just turned two while the brown haired girl looks about four or five years. They are too young to travel alone, don't you think?"

Now, Joe thought about it and said:"We'll just have to make sure, that they aren't getting into trouble."

Adrian chuckled at that but agreed and Joe went further with his patrol. After he was finished with his work, he saw how Ellen went just in the coupon where the two little children, also known as Lisa and Samantha, slept and went there too. Ellen was just busy with asking the people if they wanted to have something from the cart and they did. Joe took that moment to slip past Ellen and went to Adrian and the two children.

Adrian looked up, but Joe didn't see that, because he was looking at Ellen while trying to think where they were. Suddenly, the train flew to a stop and everything, some people even, went flying. Lisa and Samantha were the ones who weren't one of the lucky people and flew from the seats and landed under another seat. Adrian's stuff went flying from the seat and on the ground. Ellen's cart fell on the ground with everything spilled on the ground.

It was only luck that everything was sealed in boxes, packs and thermos bottles. Suddenly, there came a yelp from the two children but then, it went silent. Adrian and Joe were worried that the children got hurt by the trains sudden stop, that they both went on their knees and looked under the seats where Lisa and Samantha disappeared to. What Adrian and Joe saw was how Lisa and Samantha were tangled in each other. Samantha had a leg stuck behind Lisa and somehow in between Lisa's legs while Lisa's arms were twisted around Samantha's arms.

They looked like two kittens stuck in some wool. Adrian and Joe laughed while slowing dragging the two from under the seats. Ellen saw it and chuckled over the strange position that those two were in. Lisa and Samantha pouted and muttered that it wasn't funny and that they shouldn't laugh when it could happen to them too. Adrian and Joe looked at the two children for a moment but after some time, they just continued but this time with Ellen.

"Not funny!",muttered Lisa while turning her head from the three laughing adults.

Samantha looked at Lisa and whispered to her:"If you get off my arms, I'll get off your legs. Deal?"

Lisa looked for a moment and said:"Deal."

Adrian, Ellen and Joe looked at Lisa and Samantha with curiosity but they decided that adults were meant to see and not hear. Joe went to Ellen's cart next and tried to pick the cart up, but it was too heavy, and Joe didn't have the power to do it. Then, Adrian came and picked the cart up with no problem. Lisa and Samantha sniggered at that and said loudly that Joe wasn't really training as much as Adrian did.

Joe blushed and looked away at that and muttered:"I'm going to look if everyone else is OK. You two trouble makers, you'll be coming with me."

"Yes grumpy.",said Lisa while saluting at Joe and standing between Joe and Samantha.

Samantha just nodded while looking at the sippy cup with her milk inside and thought:'Would it be worth it? I'm thirsty but if I drink from that evil thing, it will look like I'm a baby. What should I do?'

Lisa saw that Samantha looked at the sippy cup with longing and hate and whispered:"I know that you didn't choose this. Don't worry, I won't tease you about it. I swear."

"OK. I trust you.",said Samantha and took a gulp from her milk.

Suddenly, Lisa's hand was inside someone's hand and looked up to see that Joe had done it while he muttered:"I don't need to lose a toddler in the train when I don't even know why we stopped."

"Maybe, because da dive' use' a beak.((Maybe, because the driver used the break.))",said Samantha while taking another gulp from her drink.

They came to the coupon with the older couple trying to take their groceries from the ground with a panicking Nina yelling behind Joe and Joe asked the people:"Is everyone alright? Are you alright?"

"Did we just crash? Are we even still on the tracks?",asked Nina while going from the left window to the right.

"We are alright. It is her that you need to worry about. She's hysterical!",said the older man.

"Miss, you need to stay calm an-",said Joe, only to be cut off with Nina yelling that he, being called pervert, should take his hands off of her.

"If my phone is broken, I will sue you!",threatened Nina and Samantha muttered:"No brain at all."

Lisa wanted to laugh but she was already ticked off and not in the mood to be nice, while being treated like a child, but saying that he's a pervert when Joe wanted to assure Nina was the last straw and she said:"Sit down and don't move. You're behaving like some kind of caged animal! Look at Sammy and me! We're calm."

"But you aren't even old enough to know when you're in danger or not. I bet that you would even try and talk to a wolf.",said Nina and glared at Lisa, totally forgetting her panic.

'Nina doesn't know that that's the one of the reasons we're on this train. To look if Lisa could tame a Werewolf.',thought Samantha while sniggering.

Lisa glared at Nina and said:"Of course, I would talk to a wolf! They are just another kind of dogs. You tell them what to do and they need to listen to their Master."

'That kid is crazy!',thought Nina in disbelieve.

Nina looked at Joe and said:"Don't you think that you should try and talk sense to your kids?"

"They aren't my children. They are just children travelling in this train where I need to make sure that everybody is safe and doesn't break any rules. Oh, and Lisa. Where are the train tickets for you and your sister?",asked Joe and looked at Lisa.

"You're really thinking abo-",began Nina but Lisa cut her off.

"Damnit! I forgot to bring some money!",said Lisa and looked at Samantha.

Samantha looked at Lisa and said:"No money."

"*Sigh* Well, your family has to pay when you two are arriving at the next stop.",said Joe and didn't do anything else except help the older couple taking a seat."

'So we never have to pay, because no one get out of here alive.',thought Lisa and Samantha.

"Damn bastard. If he didn't become Supervisor, I would've been one now.",muttered Joe suddenly.

Lisa still looked at Joe with shock when suddenly, she remembers that Samantha is never this silence when walking with Lisa together. Lisa looked to the left and the right but didn't see her and stopped walking. Joe tried to drag Lisa with him but when it got obvious that Lisa won't walk on her own, Joe tried to carry Lisa and take Samantha's hand in his hand, only for Lisa to fight Joe and screaming Samantha's name. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What in heavens name is going on?",asked Joe while trying to set Lisa safely on the ground again.

Lisa took a deep breath and said:"Sammy isn't with us anymore. I can't find her anywhere!"

Joe cursed under his breath and said:"Alright, we'll go back and search the coupons that we went through. It can't be that long ago that she disappeared."

But when they didn't find Samantha after half an hour, Joe and Lisa began to worry and were wondering where Samantha was. What they didn't know was that Samantha was with them but under the seats because she let her sippy cup fall. When Samantha went from under the seats, she saw that she was alone and wondered where Joe and Lisa could be. She walked the other way then the way that she came from and began to search for Joe and Lisa, not knowing that they went the other way.

"Do you think that Sammy could've gone to the next wagon? I mean, she is smart enough to know where we've been and I'm sure that she would go to the next coupon. Why don't we go and look for her there?",asked Lisa when they were by the last wagon.

Joe's eyes widened a little and he said:"I hope you're wrong, because the last coupon goes straight to the outside. I really don't want to know what would happen if we left her here in the forest all alone accidentally."

Lisa's eyes widened and yelled:" **HURRY! WE NEED TO STOP HER FROM GOING OUTSIDE!** "

Joe didn't respond to that and ran after Lisa through the coupons. When they were by the first coupon again, they saw how Samantha tried to reach the button to open the door. Joe and Lisa ran as fast as they could to Samantha and yelled at her to stop. Samantha squeaked from surprise and turned around to see that Joe ran to her and Lisa stopping for a moment to catch her breath. Joe didn't want to risk opening the door to the outside and picked Samantha up.

Lisa had already caught her breath and went to Joe and Samantha, only for her to yell:" **YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW YOU NEARLY WENT OUTSIDE ALONE?!** "

"I-I did?",asked Samantha in a stutter, still in shock from what happened a second ago.

Joe glared at Samantha and asked:"Where were you? We didn't see you with us."

"I was unda de seas. My bo'le fell down an' so, I search fo' da'.((I was under the seats. My bottle fell down and so, I searched for it.))",said Samantha while her baby-speech was worse than before.

Lisa glared at Joe and said:"Set Sammy down. She won't try to get outside anymore. I promise."

Joe sighed but did as he was asked and set Samantha down, next to Lisa. Lisa and Samantha gave each other a hug and began to whisper to each other. Lisa asked if she could speak normal again and Samantha nodded. Lisa asked why her baby-speech was suddenly worse than before and Samantha said that when she got startled, her whole speech got suddenly really bad and that she just think that their baby side would emerge when they are in an emotional state.

Lisa's eyes widened and she said:"I hope it doesn't happen to me. I don't want to speak like a little kid."

"Sorry child but when you are sleepy, you're speech gets cut short sometimes.",said Joe with a chuckle.

Samantha sniggered at that image while Lisa groaned and said:"Of course it does. I never get to have it easy in my life."

But before Samantha could say anything about it, Joe asked:"Where is your sippy cup, child?"

Lisa got irritated with being called 'child' the whole time and said through clenched teeth:"My name is Lisa and this is Samantha. Don't call us child, kid or any other nickname until one of us tell you to use one. Do you understand?"

"Lisa, you shouldn't speak to an adult like that. What would your parents think about that?",asked Joe seriously.

Samantha laughed when Lisa looked with disbelieve at Joe and said:"I have to protect my family and do a really good job at it too. Sammy is my witness."

"Yep. Lisa is an angel who chances in a devil when mad.",said Samantha without a hint of fear.

'Those kids are crazy!',thought the people who heard what Samantha said.

"Anyway. Did you find your sippy cup?",asked Joe while looking at Samantha.

Samantha blushed and said really quietly:"No Sir."

Lisa knew that the blush was because she's embarrassed that she needs a sippy cup and said:"I'll help you with searching for it."

Samantha looked at Lisa with a small smile and mouthed:"Thank you."

Joe only sighed and said, while they went: to the next coupon:"Of course, a baby would lose their sippy cup. Why didn't they invent a sippy cup that you could hang on their necks? That way, we don't have to search for it and lose a baby. People can be so~ stupid."

Lisa wanted to say something when she heard an angry grunt and looked to the one who made that sound. It was the woman with the laptop, white blouse and beige skirt, who gave an angry grunt. Lisa and Samantha went on their knees and begun to pick the papers from the ground while Joe asked her if she was alright.

"What do you think?",asked the woman angry.

Joe backed away without a word to her while Lisa said:"Woman, you shouldn't be angry at Joe. He doesn't drive the train, the mechanist does!"

"Firstly, my name is Kate. Secondly, show respect to your elders. And lastly, don't touch other peoples stuff without asking!",said the woman, now known as Kate, and took her papers roughly out of Lisa and Samantha's hands.

Samantha rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath:"Fine. It's not like we could read anyway…"

"What do you mean, Sammy?",asked Lisa with dread in her voice.

Samantha brought Lisa to a small corner where no one was and said:"We are like real kids. We can speak normal under normal circumstances but when we get emotional, or in your case sleepy, we go back to our 'baby-speech'. When I tried to read, I couldn't understand a single word. It's like we _never_ learned it! I don't know what else we can't do or can do, but if I'm right, we are… toddlers, in every way!"

"Holy Shit!",whispered Lisa in shock.

"Samantha and Lisa, get your bum here or I will make sure that you will not walk straight for a week!",said Joe suddenly, while he looked like he had called more than once.

Lisa and Samantha went to Joe and saw how he asked a young man:"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah. We going soon or what?",said the young man while sounding a little nervous and annoyed.

Joe didn't took up on those emotions and said:"Yeah, yeah. I'm just waiting to hear from the driver. Just take it easy for a minute."

Joe just went to the other passenger without another word and asked the man with the glasses:"You alright down there, Sir?"

"I dropped my book.",said the man while holding his head in, presumed, pain.

Lisa and Samantha wanted to know if he was really hurt and touched with their fingers the head of the man while asking:"Does it hurt, Mister?"

The man smiled and said:"Don't worry, children. It doesn't really hurt. And please, call me Matthew."

"OK, Math- no Matteu- ugh! Matt!",said Lisa and Samantha together.

"Hey! Don't make nicknames for people you didn't ask!",said Joe while giving Lisa and Samantha a look of disappointment.

"B-but we can't say his name! It's too difficult!",said Lisa with big eyes.

The man, now known as Matthew chuckled and Joe said:"Right, you dropped your book…"

Joe looked around for a bit and saw it almost immediately and said, while he picked the book up:"Right, hang on. Sir, here's your book. Here you go, Sir."

"Oh, thanks. I've lost my page now. I'd just got to a good bit.",said Matthew a little sad.

Samantha took pity, took the book and asked:"Wead me?((Read to me?))"

"Sorry, child, but you're staying with me. I think you'll be alright, mate. Just stay there and keep calm. Alright? OK.",said Joe and picked Samantha from the ground.

"Aw, pwease? ((Aw, please?))",asked Samantha and begun to use her puppy doc eyes, only to see that it didn't affect Joe a single bit.

"Let her down, Joe. Sammy will come with us. I promise.",said Lisa and Joe did let Samantha down.

Lisa and Samantha began to run a little when Joe began to walk faster to the next coupon. Lisa got ticked off that she wasn't as fast as she wanted to be anymore, but she _was_ faster that Samantha. Samantha squeaked when she suddenly tripped over something and took Lisa with her to the ground. Lisa and Samantha both groaned while Joe stopped and turned to them and seeing them on the ground.

"Do I need teach you to walk too?",asked Joe in an annoyed manner.

Lisa glared at Joe and said:"If you hadn't begun walking faster, Sammy here wouldn't have tripped and I wouldn't be on the ground. So, stop complaining and get slower!"

Joe had the decency to look ashamed and said:"I am sorry, Lisa, Samantha. I really didn't think about watching my speed."

"It's OK.",said Lisa while Samantha sniggered at Lisa's emotions.

Joe sighed and went to the speaker and said:"Driver, this is the guard. Hello? Hello?"

Joe didn't get a response from the driver and looked at the passengers, only to see worried looks and said through the speaker:"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies once again for the delay. I'm still waiting on the word from the driver. Thanks for your patience."


	4. Chapter 4

With those words, Joe sat down on one of the seats. Lisa and Samantha followed his example and begun to sit down too for a moment. Meanwhile, the driver found the cause for their sudden stop and tried to get the animal from under the train.

"Dear, oh, dear.",said the driver.

While Lisa and Samantha said suddenly to Joe:"Nina!"

"You want to go to Nina?",asked Joe in surprise.

Lisa and Samantha nodded and Joe sighed and said:"OK, come on. We're going to Nina."

" **YAY!** ",cheered Lisa and Samantha and begun to walk to the coupon where Nina stays in.

It didn't take long for them to get in the coupon where Nina was and they took a seat by the elder couple, who asked Joe to call them Ged and Jenny. Samantha chuckled at the face Joe made when he heard how he should address the elder couple, but he still did as he was asked to do. Nina just ignored them and begun to sing some song on from her phone. Lisa was bored and begun to sing along.

" _It's Sunday as we rock.  
Dancing 'round the room.  
Hear a stranger as she knocks.  
Put a letter in a box.  
It's Sunday as we rock.  
Dancing 'round the room._",sang Lisa and Nina together.

Nina smiled at Lisa and said:"You sing pretty good for a kid."

"And _you_ sing really quiet for an annoying lady.",retoured Lisa.

"I wanna go Ka'e. ((I want to go to Kate.))",said Samantha suddenly.

Lisa glared at Samantha and asked her in a whisper:"Why?"

"Because it begins there.",answered Samantha.

Lisa's eyes widen and she said to Joe:"Come on! I wanna go to Kate too!"

Joe sighed and said:"Alright, _alright_. Don't get your feathers ruffled up."

"We don't _have_ feathers.",said Lisa in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It's an expression.",said Joe and went with Lisa and Samantha to the coupon where Kate sat.

They were just through the door and saw that Kate was busy. Lisa went to sit next to Joe in front of Kate while Samantha sat next to Kate and begun to ask questions. Kate saw the real interest in Samantha's eyes and began to answer everything that Samantha asked. Lisa on the other hand was too focused on the window and didn't look away for a second.

"Why are you looking at the window?",asked Joe after a second.

Lisa answered without looking at him:"Because, there are Werewolf's outside. They are going to kill us."

Joe and Kate had shivers running down their body and asked Lisa:"Are you sure, it isn't your imagination?"

"Pretty sure… Look!",said Lisa while pointing to the window.

Everyone looked at the window but didn't see anything and brought it up to Lisa's dark fantasies created by dark experience. Samantha sighed, knowing that everyone thought that Lisa was crazy with her talking, even if she's right. But then, there was a strong push against the coupon and both Kate and Samantha were a little shaken while Joe and Lisa flew backwards in their seats.

" _That_ was the driver.",said Samantha to Joe, Kate and Lisa.

Lisa agreed but Joe and Kate looked at Samantha and said together:" _Don't_ start with _that_ nonsense too."

" **WE'RE** ** _NOT_** **LYING** ** _OR_** **MAKING IT UP!** ",yelled Lisa and Samantha together.

"Of course not. Why should we think that? **EXCEPT THAT BLOODY WEREWOLF'S** ** _DON'T_** **EXIST!** ",said Joe while yelling at the end.

" **THEY** ** _DO_** **EXCIST!** ",yelled Lisa back while Samantha looked outside and exclaimed:"Look! He's dead!"

Joe and Kate looked through the window and saw his body… well, what's left of it anyway. Kate gasp in horror while Joe almost threw up from the sight. Lisa climbed on the seat next to Samantha and saw the body and said victoriously that she told them that there were werewolf's outside. Joe and Kate glared and yelled to her, that it was only some wild animal who did it and not some creature that was made up.

Lisa got ticked off but didn't do anything else but that and Joe stayed thinking for a moment until he suddenly stood up and went walking. Samantha sighed and dragged Lisa with her and after Joe. Joe went to the coupon where Ged, Jenny and Nina sat and saw that Nina was smoking a cigarette while the older couple looked with dismay, or maybe it's disgust, at her.

Joe went to Nina and said:"This is a no smoking train, Miss."

"Piss off.",was Nina's answer.

Joe was already irritated and still shocked about the drivers body, that he took the cigarette from Nina's fingers and threw it on the ground, stamped it out and walking away, only for Adrian to show up and ask:"You want me to get out and push?"

Joe ignored Adrian but Adrian couldn't stop it and asked Joe:"Why are you so pale?"

Joe dragged Adrian to one of the deserted corners and said:"I just _saw_ the driver dead on the ground, probably killed by some wild animal. The girls have seen it too, but they _acted_ as if they are already used to seeing dead bodies. Hell, the youngest even exclaimed it to me and one of the passengers when we wouldn't _believe_ her that werewolf's excisted."

"That's … disturbing…",said Adrian an looked a little pale and green in his face.

"Yeah… What could have _happened_ to them to get undisturbed by _death_?",asked Joe to Adrian.

Adrian thought for a moment and said:"Maybe murder or _a lot_ of death that someone witnessed.."

"If you wanted to know, you _could've_ asked us.",said Lisa behind Adrian and Joe suddenly.

" **GAH!** ",yelled Adrian and Joe in surprise.

Samantha giggled about their startled expression while Joe asked:"Would you _really_ answer our question?"

"Of course. You see, we saw how our husband, children and family died when they got older or when they were on the wrong time in the wrong pla-",begun Lisa, only to be cut off by Joe who yelled:" **YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLOODY** ** _FIVE_** ** _YEARS_** ** _OLD_** **! HOW THE BLOODY HELL WOULD** ** _YOU_** **HAVE A HUSBAND AND CHILDREN?!** "

Samantha laughed at Lisa's startled expression and whispered to her:"It's no use. They won't believe us."

"I _know_ ~! They think we're some _kind_ of mentally crazy children that don't have _any_ idea what they are talking about!".muttered Lisa.

Adrian sighed and kneeled in front of Lisa and Samantha and said:"Having fantasy and _dealing_ with your trauma through fantasy is good and all, but you _shouldn't_ keep telling people those fantasies or they _will_ throw you two in a _really_ boring house for little children who can't live on their own."

"We _aren't_ children.",muttered Samantha while Lisa yelled it.

Adrian chuckled while Samantha said to Lisa quietly:"I think that we should _act_ all childlike now and _stop_ trying to get them to _believe_ that we're from another world. We look like someone belonging in a _looney_ _bin_!"

Meanwhile Ged said to Jenny:"I don't believe this."

Joe just sighed and went with Lisa and Samantha to the front of the train, where Ellen also waited and said to Joe:"What's happening? I tried knocking."

"He's not answering the intercom either. I just saw him on the ground. I presume that he's dead, but I still want to look.",said Joe to Ellen, who gasped in shock and tears streamed down her eyes, and Joe opened the door with his keys while looking around with Ellen.

"Tony?... Tony?... Tony.",asked Joe, but he didn't receive any answer and closed the door behind him.

"Ou'side dan'er. ((Outside dangerous.))",said Samantha to Ellen and Joe.

Ellen kneeled down to Samantha and said:"Aw, honey. Don't be afraid. Nothing will hurt you all."

"Liar!",accused Lisa and glared at Ellen and said then:"We will _all_ die! W-"

Ellen thought that Lisa was panicking and hugged Lisa while saying:"Hush, child. You're safe. I promise that we'll keep you safe."

Samantha sniggered and said to Lisa:"Just stop giving _spoilers_ and just go with the flow. I _know_ that you always wanted to _tame_ a werewolf and with us being ' _too little_ ', it gives you the great opportunity to _play_ with the big bad ' _Wolfie_ ' without getting into trouble. You just have to play _innocent_."

Lisa's eyes twinkled with ideas and pranks and said:"OK, I'll _play_ the smaller kid."

Joe rolled his eyes and said, when Ellen stood up:"Maybe you should keep an eye on the passengers."

"E-Well, they wanna know what's going on.",said Ellen, all serious now.

Lisa and Samantha looked at Ellen and said together in their mind while sweatdropping:' _Moodswings_ ~…"

"Perhaps give them some food or something, keep them sweet.",suggested Joe.

" **FOOD!** ",yelled Lisa suddenly and scared Ellen and Joe, because they forgot Lisa and Samantha.

Joe gave himself a facepalm and said to Ellen:"Samantha lost her sippy-cup. Do you think that you have another one?"


	5. Chapter 5

"No, I only had one sippy-cup. I do, however, have a bottle. I'll give her that one.",said Ellen while Samantha listened in horror at the words that they just spoke.

" _No_ bo'le! ((No bottle!))",protested Samantha.

Lisa knew why and said:"Don't you have any straws? I _promise_ that I'll hold the glass for Sammy."

Ellen and Joe looked at Samantha's pleading eyes and Ellen said:" _Fine_ , as long as Samantha _doesn't_ get juice all over her clothes, she can keep drinking from a straw."

" **YES!** ",yelled Samantha and jumped into the air from happiness.

Then, Ellen went to the cart and said to Joe:"There's not much left."

"Better than nothing.",said Joe while Ellen handed Lisa and Samantha a sandwich each.

"Thank you~!",said Lisa and Samantha together and begun to eat their sandwiches.

Lisa and Samantha thought that they would stay in the front of the train but Ellen and Joe began to walk off and they followed. Joe told them to stay inside of the train while he went outside and looked if Tony, their driver was OK. Lisa and Samantha nodded and stayed by the intersection between the next coupon and the outside door. Ellen went first to the next coupon while Joe opened the outside door and looked around.

"In the bushes are the _werewolf's_.",whispered Lisa to Joe while Samantha held Joe's pant in her fist and leaned a little more outside.

Joe was a little creeped out but didn't say anything to them except:"That's nonsense. There are only wild animals here."

Then, they heard the clicking of high heels and knew that it had to be Ellen while Ellen asked:"No sign?"

Joe shook his head in the negative and shut his flashlight off. Then, he waited for a minute before he closed the doors. Samantha still had Joe's pants in her fist while Lisa barely had her head inside when the doors closed completely. Lisa sighed and said with an awkward chuckle that it was a close call. Ellen and Joe sighed and went to the front of the train to call the emergency phone number.

"Hello. Hello. Um… We seem to have broken down just outside Eastborough. I think… I think it must be Thornton Forest. And we can't seem to know for certain if our driver is still alive. Just looking for some advice on how to proceed, over.",said Joe through the red phone.

" _Aw_ ~! Tell me about it. We've got chaos out there tonight. We've got trees down… signal failures… ETA for replacement…",said the one on the other side of the phone before the message got cut off in different places.

"Sorry, go again on the ETA?",asked Joe and got a reply and he hmm-ed.

"Well?",asked Ellen curiosly.

"ETA in four hours.",said Joe.

Lisa looked at Joe and said:"That's a _long_ ~ time without food and drinking…"

"Only you…",muttered Samantha under her breath.

Joe sighed and went with Ellen, Lisa and Samantha to gather the passengers and tell them the news. First, they went to Nina and the elder couple and asked if they could follow them to the last coupon. Then, they went to Kate and asked her to come along also. Kate wanted to have answers first, but Joe told her that he would answer her questions when every passenger was together. Kate sighed but went with them. After Kate, they got to Matthew and the other coupon's and lastly, they were in the coupon where Adrian stayed.

"OK. Spill it.",said Kate without waiting for everyone to settle.

Joe sighed and said:"It's going to be awhile. We need to wait about four hours until help arrives."

" **FOUR** ** _HOURS_** **?!** ",yelles Kate in disbelieve.

"The storm has brought down _a lot_ of trees.",explained Joe, only for Nina to say:"You want me to stay on this skanky train? Fuck right off."

"What does the driver say? Does he think he can fix it?",asked Jenny worriedly.

"The driver was attacked by some kind of wild animal. We are not sure what happened to him.",said Joe, what he thought was the truth.

"He's dead.",said Lisa to Joe in a deadpan-tone.

" **DEAD?!** ",yelled the passengers in fear.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we don't know. Lisa, that's the girls name, just likes to scare people.",said Joe in a soothing but sharp tone.

Lisa got the hint and said:"OK! Keep talking. I won't bother you anymore."

"But what happened to the driver then?",asked Kate.

Joe looked at her and said:"H-he's working on freeing the train, at least… that's what he was doing before he got attacked…"

"Right, so he might be able to get enough strengths to get us going again?",asked Kate skeptical.

Joe looked down and stammered:"N-no… I don't know!... Maybe?"

"Is the train broken down or not?",asked Ged in his stern voice.

"What did he actually say?",asked Jenny again, while cornering Joe with their words.

Joe broke and said:"I haven't been able to speak to him. I can't get through."

" **WHAT?!** ",yelled Jenny and Kate together.

"Right. Forget it, I'll ask him myself.",said Kate angry.

"You can't do that!",exclaimed Ellen in shock.

"Well, watch me do that.",said Kate.

"No, we don't know where he is.",said Joe while he stopped Kate from going out of the train.

"Sorry? Are you telling us the driver is missing? First, you tell us he's injured, then Lisa tells us he's dead. Then, you tell us he could be trying to fix the problem and now you tell us he's missing?!",said Jenny in shock and anger.

"Oh my God.",said Nina in shock.

"He didn't come back to treat his wound nor did I see him lying on the ground when I looked.",said Joe.

"Where's he now?",asked a young man with a jacket.

"I don't know! I'm trying to work on it. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything.",explained Joe while getting desperate.

"Well, that didn't really work, did it?",asked Kate angry.

" **STOP!** Joe tries _his best_ , you know. He went to look outside to _try_ and find the cause of the trains stop, what happens to be an _animal_. Then, he called for help, _only_ to get the bad news of waiting four hours. And to get you comfortable in the train, he even asked if Ellen had _enough_ to keep _you_ happy. **AND** ** _STILL_** **, YOU TELL** ** _HIM_** **HE'S MEAN WHEN YOU** ** _UNCRATEFULL_** **PEOPLE GIVE** ** _HIM_** **TROUBLE?! YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE** ** _SOMETHING_** **ELSE, YOU KNOW** ** _THAT_** **?!** "

Kate felt ashamed and didn't say anything but Matthew asked at the wrong time:"I don't suppose you know how to drive it? The train, I mean."

"You insensible little shit! **HOW CAN YOU ASK HIM THAT AFTER I TOLD YOU WHAT HE DID?!** ",asked Lisa in anger.

Matthew cowered from Lisa and squeaked:"Sorry!"

Joe ignored Lisa and answered to Matthew's question:"I'm afraid not."

Kate held the bridge of her nose for a moment and said then:"You need to get your supervisor on the radio."

"Ma'a-",begun Joe, only for Jenny to cut him off and say:"My husband has high blood pressure. He _can't_ wait here all night!"

"I want my money back!",said Nina suddenly and Samantha said:"Stupid!"

"What did you just say to me?!",asked Nina in anger while taking a step to her, giving an unconscious sign that everyone could yell.

" _Stupid_!",said Samantha again, not even faced by Nina's anger.

Lisa saw how Nina began to take another step to Samantha but could only think:'I _shouldn't_ get involved. If I _did_ , I would probably _kill_ someone. I mean, I _have_ enough fighting experience to even _kill_ an elephant with _one_ finger!... OK, I _may_ have exasperate a _little_ bit…'

Then, Joe stood in front of Samantha and said to Nina:"Don't take it wrong. She's a little bit _annoyed_ , because she hasn't slept _yet_ and her sippy-cup is lost. _Please_ , just _calm_ down.",but the talking just got louder.

"Alright!",shouted Adrian through the coupon.

Everyone got quiet and looked at Adrian while Adrian thanked everyone for getting quiet and Lisa looked at Adrian while she asked him if he knew a way to get food while everyone had to wait, where he answered up:" _Now_ , the way _I_ see it, we've got _two_ options. _Either_ , we all sit here and compose our complaint letters, _or_ we could _actually_ do something about it."

"Like what?",asked the young man in the jacket.

Adrian looked at him and answered:"Like, use those wiggly things on the end of your legs and walk out of here."

" **NO!** ",yelled Lisa and Samantha at once.

Everyone looked startled at the yell from Lisa and Samantha and Adrian asked them:"Why not? It's going to be alright. I promise."

"Please, don't go out there! It's going to kill someone, probably us because we can't run as fast as _you_ , tall people, but still! Do not get out of the train without some escape plan.",said Lisa and for once, she sounded serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone looked at the two girls who are desperate to stay in the train and Jenny asked Samantha:"Sweetheart, tell granny what's got you so scared to go outside?"

"Monstas! ((Monsters!))",was Samanthas only reply, hoping that for once, adults listen to children.

Sadly, Lisa and Samantha didn't get taken seriously and Adrian said:"The station can't be more than,… what? A two-mile walk? Three, max. We might even get a phone signal before then."

"I'm in.",said Kate first, followed by Nina and then the rest of the passengers.

"We're not going with you.",said Lisa and Samantha together.

"Yes, you two are going with, even if we have to carry you.",said Adrian and Ged at the same time.

Lisa and Samantha tried their puppy dog eyes, but they didn't give in. Lisa and Samantha could only think how doomed they were if they were _forced_ to go out of the train. They _knew_ that they weren't fast enough to get on the train and would get killed before they could even scream. Until Joe stepped up and told them that they couldn't get out of the train. Lisa and Samantha got new hope, because they knew that Joe would talk about the safety protocol and began to nod their head about following the rules, for once.

"… clearly states: passengers must stay on the train and await assistance. Those are the rules. It isn't ridiculous. It's not. _I will lose my job_! Sir! You can't get out of there without any keys.",said Joe, but Lisa and Samantha didn't hear the beginning.

Adrian looked up and at Joe and asked:"And do you have some keys?"

"Yes.",answered Joe.

Lisa hit Joe on the leg and said:"Why didn't you lie and say no? Now, they bother you until you open the door!"

Adrian smirked and asked:"Would you kindly use them?"

"No.",said Joe and his tone said, that his decision is finale.

"Oh, come on!",pushed Adrian a little.

Joe shook his head and said:"No, Sir. I will _lose_ my _job_. I _can't_ open the door."

"Listen, we can follow the tracks and we will all stay together. I don't see there'll be a problem",compromised Adrian.

Joe was about to break, so Lisa said, in the hopes of saving everyone:"I won't walk the train tracks. I will walk through the forest with Sammy."

Adrian glared at Lisa and said:"You will do no such thing. I will carry you myself to keep yourself from walking off and getting yourself killed."

"Yeah, come on. It's stopped raining now and the kids are being carried. That way, they can't run away and everyone will stay together.",said the young man in the jacket.

"Please.",begged Jenny and Ellen broke Joes argument when she said:"Come on."

"Yeah! Get us killed!",shouted Lisa.

Nina held Lisa's mouth shut and Jenny asked Joe:"Well?"

Joe tried to argue weakly and said:"I can't leave the train with these pensioners and little children."

Jenny made an sound of shock while Ged stood up and said:"You just make sure you keep up, son. Come on."

Adrian saw that Joe wasn't really protesting anymore and said with a smirk:"Wouldn't you rather spend the night in your own bed? Huh?"

"If you dare to break on this argument, I will personally kill you.",threatened Lisa and Samantha agreed whole heartedly at that.

Kate wasn't so patient and ordered Joe:"Get your keys out."

" _Please_.",said Adrian as an afterthought.

Joe looked at Ellen and Ellen shrugged as if she wanted to say 'don't look at me, it's your choice to make' then, Joe turned around and answered:"* **Sigh** * OK, _fine_!"

" **NO!** ",yelled Lisa and Samantha in despair.

Their only hope vanished into wishful thinking while they listened to Joe taking out the keys and searching for the right one. Samantha muttered a mantra of 'we'redoomedwe'redoomedwe'redoomedwe'redoomed' and didn't listen to anything that was said anymore. Joe could only mutter how he was going to lose his job for opening the door and for not following the protocol. Lisa yelled at him that he could just follow the safety protocol, but got silenced by Kate this time.

Lisa glared at Kate and bit her in her hand and said afterwards:" _Ew_! That tastes _disgusting_! Did you _ever_ hear of _washing_ your hands?"

"Don't you _dare_ to begin again. We just got you to stop arguing with Joe.",said Adrian tiredly.

Lisa smirked and nudged Samantha and signed:Play tired when I whine.

Samantha smirked and nodded while waiting for the signal, not needing to wait long, because Lisa suddenly whined:"Bu' Sammy an' I a'e _ti'ed_! ((But Sammy and I are tired!))"

Lisa saw Joe crack and knew that he wouldn't open the door when Samantha yawned and would suggest a na- short sleep for Lisa and Samantha, only for Adrian to step in and say:"Don't worry, Joe. We'll carry them. That way, we won't be slowed down and they can go to sleep."

Lisa and Samantha glared at Adrian and thought together:"I hate you."

Everyone encouraged Joe to open the door and Joe did it. Joe didn't look really happy with how things went, but he didn't try to stop it either. Adrian and Kate took the opportunity to pick Lisa and Samantha up and waited for them to calm down. Samantha was the first to understand that with their bodies in this form, they weren't strong enough to fight their way out of it and gave up.

Lisa, however, still fought and cursed:" **YOU** ** _BLOODY_** **MAD! YOU'RE SENDING** ** _US_** **TO OUR** ** _GRAVE_** **! LET ME STAY HERE** ** _WITH_** **SAMMY AND** ** _YOU'LL_** **BE ABLE TO SEND HELP ON THE WAY! HELL, JOE CAN STAY WITH ME AND ACCUSE** ** _YOU_** ** _PEOPLE_** **OF BLOODY** ** _HITTING_** **HIM** ** _UNCONSCIOUS_** **!** "

Adrian sighed and said:"If you don't stop yelling _now_ , I _will_ punish you by _throwing_ you _four_ times in the _air_ and catch _you_."

Lisa looked with a horrorstricken face and she said:"You _wouldn't_ dare."

Adrian smirked but didn't comment on Lisa and Lisa stopped fighting, deciding that getting thrown in the air and being caught is not a good way when you have rotten luck and will most likely hit the ground after Adrian missed his catch. Suddenly, the door made some squeaking sounds and opened without resistance. Lisa and Samantha were as still as they could be and could only hope that they would survive.

Joe jumped out of the train and said:"Come on. Come on, then."

The young man with the jacked went first and asked:"OK?"

"Yes, fine, come on. Just keep straight down there. Down there.",was Joes answer and the young man with the jacket sprang out of the train.

Nina jumped without a warning and Lisa said:"I hope you broke something, That way, we could stay behind with you. Even if you're not good company."

Nina glared at Lisa and retoured:"If you break something, we would leave you behind and hope that the 'monsters' wouldn't eat you."

Lisa rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Joe cut in and said, while shoving Nina in the right direction:"Keep this side of the… Wait up there, please."

Samantha got handed to Jenny and Joe asked Kate:"Want a hand? I'll hold your arm."

Kate jumped down and took Samantha from Jenny's arms and went to the other two passengers that jumped out of the train and Joe said:"Queue up there, please, madam."

" **NO!** ",yelled Samantha and begun to try and crawl back into the train, but Kate was stronger than she looked and held Samantha without any difficulty.

Ellen asked Matthew something and Matthew said:"No, I'm first. OK, I'll go first."

The last sounded like encouragement to himself, but Lisa didn't say anything about it until Matthew said:"Bit of a drop, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is if you're scared of a steppingstone!",muttered Lisa.

Adrian heard it and hit Lisa softly on her head while Ellen said to Matthew:"You'll be alright."

Matthew almost fell on his face when he fell out of the train and Joe muttered:"Perhaps you won't."

Lisa heard it and sniggered while she said:"OK, get faster!"

"Why the haste al of a sudden?",asked Adrian in his curiosity.

Lisa looked at him as if he was dumb and said:"Because Sammy is outside."

Adrian didn't give Lisa to someone else and jumped with Lisa in his arms out of the train. Lisa gave a sound of surprise when she saw the ground so far from her own body and held onto Adrian's suit as if it was her only lifeline. Adrian chuckled at that and told Lisa how she was getting set back inside if the until he had the other passengers out of the train and wanted to see her every second until he could take her back out of the train.

"OK.",said Lisa without giving a fight.

Adrian smiled, thinking Lisa gave up with fighting him, and went to help Jenny out of the train while Joe said:"OK… Careful."

"Alright?",asked Ellen to Ged, but got no response and Joe tried to guide Ged safely to the ground with:"There's a rail here. You've _just_ got to get your foot on. Right… _Oh_ ~, OK."

"Thank you very much.",said Ged with true thankfulness.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe looked at him with hidden anger while Adrian smiled at Ged and went to help Ellen while saying:"Last but not least. Whee!"

"Thanks.",said Ellen and walked off.

Adrian smiled and said:"It's my pleasure."

"Hey! Did you forget me?",asked Lisa in played shock and suppressed anger.

Adrian smirked and said:"How could I ever forget such a young, spirited lady such as yourself?"

"Easy. You were a little too busy checking Ellen out and would definitely forgotten me if I hadn't said anything.",said Lisa with a raised eyebrow, daring Adrian to tell her that she lied.

Adrian just flinched and Joe begun:"Five, six, seven… Right, stick together, please. Mind your step out here. I'll light the path. I'll light the track. That's the long metal thing that the train goes on, is it, boss?"

"I wanna wal'! ((I wanna walk!))",said Samantha al of a sudden, only for Kate to tighten her grip and saying:"I will let you walk, if you hold one of our hands, do you understand?"

"Yep, Ka'e! ((Yep, Kate!))",chirped Samantha.

"Stick together please.",said Joe when he walked past the passengers.

Lisa's mouth fell open and she said to Adrian:"Let me go! I want to walk with Sammy!"

"Only if you do the same as Kate told Samantha.",said Adrian with a raised brow.

Lisa nodded and said:"Scouts honor!"

Adrian smiled and said:"OK, you can go."

'He. As if I ever was a scout.',thought Lisa while she cackled evilly in her mind.

Meanwhile Nina talked to the young man with the jacket and said:"Hi! I'm Nina."

"Billy.",answered the young man with the jacket, now known as Billy.

Lisa heard it and asked with a smirk:" _Oh_ ~! Are you trying to _flirt_ with him?"

"N-no, I'm not.",stuttered Nina and looked away from Lisa.

Nina knew that she was getting embarrassed and took a cigarette out of her pocket and went to light it when suddenly, Billy took it out of her fingers and Nina exclaimed:"Hey!"

"Fuel leak.",was the only thing Billy said as an explanation.

"Oh.",said Nina and no one said anything else until Ellen gave a yelp.

Lisa and Samantha looked at Ellen and saw how Joe and Adrian went both to help her and Adrian said, while holding Ellen in his arms:"Why don't you walk with me? We don't want you falling over in the dark."

Ged looked at Joe with disappointment and Samantha even thought that she heard him mutter:"Boy is weaker than a girl out of my childhood."

Kate turned to Matthew and asked him:"Recognize where we are?"

" _Could_ be Thornton Forest.",answered Matthew while looking at his phone and stepped to the front.

Lisa and Samantha didn't like the feeling and said to Adrian:"Could we go at the back of the row, please?"

"Why? Are you getting tired?",asked Adrian and looked at Lisa and Samantha for signs of discomfort.

Samantha wanted to deny that, but Lisa clamped her hands shut and said:"Yes."

But Lisa looked at Samantha and signed her:Just go with it. If we stay in the front, _we'll_ get attacked sooner but in the middle, we'll get run over by panicking passengers. The end is the _best_ decision.

Adrian sighed and said:"OK! I'm sorry, Miss Ellen. _Sadly_ , I _have to_ stay behind and _look_ after _these_ children. You will find me with the elder couple, when you look for me."

Joe was on the far end, but he still asked Ged:"You all right there at the back, Sir?"

Ged didn't answer and went on walking while Adrian brought Lisa and Samantha to Ged and Joe. They begun to walk for about ten minutes, when the first people begun to whine and complain about hurrying up at the front and how they wanted to get at the station this night and not the next. Joe just kept his tempo without getting faster. Nina told Billy that it wasn't _exactly_ a favorite pastime of hers to trek through the woods, but Billy didn't say anything to that and ignored her.

Samantha looked behind her and latched onto Lisa and whispered to her:"I saw the _glowing_ _eyes_ of the _werewolf_! I think, that we should go a little bit in the middle. That way, we won't be the _first_ to get _ripped apart_."

Lisa nodded and said:"OK, it's a good plan. Let's go in front of Ged and Jenny."

Adrian noticed how Lisa and Samantha went a little faster and asked them:"Aren't you feeling tired anymore?"

"Nop! We wanna walk in front of Ged and Jenny now. That way, we _won't_ be forgotten.",said Lisa while thinking:'Or rather, that way, we _won't_ get _killed_ so _fast_.'

Adrian shrugged and walked next to Ged and Jenny while Lisa and Samantha went in front of them. Jenny asked why they changed positions so often and Adrian explained how Lisa and Samantha were _'convinced'_ that there are werewolf's in the woods and scared to be eaten by them. Lisa protested and told Ged and Jenny how they _knew_ that the werewolf's would eat them or turn them into one of them.

Ged and Jenny chuckled and said together:" _Ah_ ~ kids, such an imagination."

Suddenly, Joe stopped and brought his flashlight to a rustling bush and everyone got quiet while Samantha whispered to Lisa:"It's almost time."

"I _know_! But we can only wait for the werewolf to step out, or we'll get signed off as _crazy_!",whispered Lisa back.

Matthew turned to the group and said:"Don't worry, it's just a deer or something. Keep going."

Samantha looked at Lisa and said:"Totally a something."

Lisa sniggered at that and said:"Yeah, and they just won't believe that."

Everyone begun to chatter and walk again, when the noise came again and everyone stopped while Matthew said:"Come on, guys, it's getting closer now."

Lisa rolled her eyes and said to them:"Of _course_. It's a _werewolf_ , not some bunny _hopping_ in the grass. Kate even saw the _driver's_ _dead_ , _ripped open body_ , but she suppressed the images and _doesn't_ want to see the _truth_."

Everyone ignored Lisa and Jenny asked:"Do you think it could be the driver?"

Matthew turned to Jenny and asked her:"Why would he be in the bushes?"

"'Cause he foo'? ((Because he's food?))",asked Samantha as innocent as possible.

Lisa sniggered at the jab at the adults intelligent, but no one noticed it until Lisa said:"There went the IQ from 100 to 5."

Everyone glared at the children and Jenny answered:"I don't know. It just sounds like it could be."

Suddenly, the bushes were moving more and Lisa decided with Samantha that they should find someone who could safe them until they got a survival plan. Lisa went to Adrian while Samantha went to Joe and they asked them to carry them, with the lie of them being tired. Everyone believed it and didn't try to get them to walk again while they just went on with the discussion of what could be in the bushes.

"Just wait here.",said Joe and went further away with Samantha stull in his arms.

Samantha could only cry mentally and ask herself:'Why did I choose Joe?'

"Can't we not just keep on going?",asked Kate, while masking how terrified she is.

Ged's voice was the loudest to protest and he asked:"What do you mean ' _wait here'_?"

Joe just went with Samantha further while Nina was the next to protest with:"You can't just _leave_ us."

Lisa rolled her eyes and said:"He'll be back, Baby Goth. I promise."

" ** _BABY GOTH?!_** ",shrieked Nina in disgust and looked at Lisa, who just sniggered at Nina.

Ellen went to Joe and said to the passengers:"I'll find out."

Then, she turned to Joe and asked:"Where are you going? …leave us on our own!"

"Where's he gone?",asked someone, but no one answered because they didn't know who the person meant.

Then, they heard:"Come on!"

Joe and Samantha were in the meantime looking further ahead, Ellen following them without Samantha noticing, and Ellen asked:"Joe, what is it?"

Joe lightened up the corpse of the dead driver, only for Joe to hold Samantha in such a way, that she couldn't see the body and for Ellen to see the body without a problem. Samantha whispered to Joe and Ellen how she told them that the driver became food, but they ignored her, like they do really often, and looked further in the bushes. Joe has found something and whispered harshly to Ellen that she should go twice.

Ellen and Joe ran to the rest of the group and Ellen yelled to them:" **BACK TO THE TRAIN, EVERYONE!** "

Joe pushed them a little but the passengers were confused and didn't move until they heard:" **AUOOOOO~!** "

Everyone turned around and begun to panic while Lisa and Samantha yelled:" **TOLD YOU SO!** "


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone yelled for them to shut up, but Nina was in shock and could only stutter to Joe:"Wha- wha!"

"Da's no tal'ing! ((That's no talking!))",said Samantha with a grin and turned around to see Ged and Jenny look behind them.

Joe yelled this time:"GET BACK ON THE TRAIN, EVERYONE!"

Now, Ged and Jenny began to run too and followed the other passengers and the two workers of the train. They heard snarling and growling near them, but no one dared to turn around and look. Lisa and Samantha didn't run and looked at how the Werewolf looks like, only for Adrian and Joe to push their heads down and telling them, how they shouldn't look when it isn't good and how they didn't want to have crying children in the train. And then, the werewolf howled at the full moon.

Adrian and Lisa were the first to arrive at the train and yelled to Joe:"HURRY UP! COME ON!"

Then, the rest of the passengers came with Ellen and Ellen yelled to Joe:"JOE, HURRY!"

Everyone panicked and Adrian even tried to pry the door open with one hand, without success, while Joe arrived at the train, only to be bombarded with questions like: Where's the key?, or demands to hurry up, and Joe yelled:"I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!"

Everyone looked to the left and yelled:"HURRY! QUICK, IT'S COMING!"

Joe put the keys in and opened the door. First, Adrian and Lisa went inside with Ellen. Then, Nina and Billy went while Joe encouraged them to get faster, totally forgetting to put Samantha in safety first. Lisa yelled at Adrian to get Samantha, but in all the panic, they ignored her, and Joe kept Samantha in his arms. But after Nina and Billy were inside, Joe wanted to go inside with Samantha still in his arms, but was stopped by Kate begging him to help her. Nina and Joe helped Kate while yelling for the others to hurry up.

Then, they tucked Matthew inside of the train and Ellen yelled:"JOE, GET IN!"

Joe ignored them and yelled to Ged and Jenny encouragement while waiting for them and Ellen yelling the whole time:"JOE, GET IN!"

Joe yelled back to Ellen:"WAIT!"

"JOE, GET IN! COME ON!",yelled Ellen and Joe was just about to do it, when Lisa yelled:"YOU STILL HAVE SAMMY IN YOUR ARMS!"

Everyone looked like Lisa grew a second head but looked at Joe and saw that, yes, Samantha is still in Joe's arms and outside with the monster who followed them and Adrian yelled:"GIVE SAMANTHA TO ME, JOE! HURRY!"

Joe wanted to do as Adrian said, but Samantha held him and told him how she won't let him go until he was inside of the train too. Joe looked back at Ged and Jenny and chose to get inside of the train, not wanting a child dead because of him. He told Ellen and Adrian to help him inside and heard yelling from Ged and Jenny of waiting for them and to stop. Joe waited for a few moments and saw how Ged and Jenny caught up with them and were at the door.

"LET'S GO, COME ON!",yelled everyone to Ged and Jenny, not closing the door until the last minute.

Ged went first and got not only help from the people inside of the train, but also help from his wife, Jenny, from behind and didn't need so long like he needed to get outside of the train, but Jenny was still outside and yelled:"HELP ME!"

"GET IN, GET IN, IN, IN!",yelled everyone in the train.

Everyone helped Jenny inside of the train, while Joe begun to turn the key to close the door, only for Jenny's foot to get caught by the werewolf. Jenny screamed in pain and fear, scaring Lisa and Samantha, now knowing how bad it was when you heard someone scream in agony and knowing that it really has to hurt when someone screams like that. The Werewolf was persistent and begun to tear at Jenny's leg, hoping that Jenny would come to him/her… it. But the door held Jenny inside and whatever the Werewolf tried to do, she wasn't getting outside.

Suddenly, she fell forward and directly on Joe and Samantha, groaning in pain and Adrian telling everyone:"We need to move her. Someone help me get her up!"

People began to scramble to Jenny's aid, while hearing the Werewolf snacking on Jenny's leg outside and Samantha said together with Nina:"Ew!"

Lisa and Samantha looked down at Jenny's leg and Lisa said:"Hey! Think positive, you only have a little bite wound, you didn't lose your whole leg to him… her… it? Ugh! The Werewolf!"

"Really, you really think that she'll be happy to hear that when she is already terrified and in agony from the fucking thing eating outside?",asked Nina in a dead-pan voice, looking a whole lot like Lisa did when she used the same tone at Nina.

"Of cour-",began Lisa, only to be cut off by Samantha's hand on her mouth while whispering in her right ear:"Don't spoil it now! I am not bailing you out for horror ideas. I am going to be the 'perfect little girl' that they think we are. Just think about the werewolf that you will be able to tame!"

"Oh yeah. Werewolf taming!",muttered Lisa with a dreamy smile.

Samantha let Lisa go and said:"Come on, let's go back to Jenny and the others."

Lisa and Samantha went to try and open the coupon, but Kate stopped them and told them how she didn't need two kids traumatised by the sight of Jenny in blood. Lisa asked her why Jenny wasn't taken care of with a scarf or some bandages, only for Kate to tell her that the adults were already busy with doing just that. Samantha looked around and asked Kate where Nina was, only for Kate to tell them that Nina came out of her shock and had a panic attack a few minutes ago.

Lisa and Samantha sight and thought about tricking Kate to get inside, only for the werewolf to hit the train and making it shake so hard that everyone lost their footing. Joe fell next to Lisa and Samantha, but he quickly got up and begun to check the door while signing everyone for silence. Lisa and Samantha began to pick themselves up and went inside of the coupon and pushed Ellen out of the way with bandaging.

Ellen didn't even try to protest, because of shock, but Adrian did and said:"What do you think you're doing? This is not a game."

"We know, that's why we do the bandages and not Ellen. We have far more experience than her. And besides, she was already doing it wrong. You need to clean it as good as you can, bind it up until it almost cuts off the circulation and then you can make sure that you get the leg stable. That way, the infection won't spread far and she won't lose too much blood. But I'm not so sure with this wound. I never had to treat such a wound. What about you Sammy?",explained Lisa to the adults.

Samantha sighted and said:"Nop."

Everyone, except the ones who are still histerical, gaped at the two children and Matthew asked Lisa and Samantha:"Have you two been abused at home?"

"No.",said Lisa and Samantha without hesitation.

"Don't use such big words by children idiot! Lisa, Samantha did someone ever hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable?",asked Kate while kneeling beside them.

"Nop.",said Lisa and Samantha again.

'Poor children are in denial.',was what every functional adult thought.

"Done!",said Samantha and stretched with Lisa their muscles, only to be disturbed by a scratching noise that sounded a lot like nails going down a chalkboard or like swords against metal.

"What the fuck is that?",whispered Adrian quietly.

Lisa heard it and said:"Nails from the werewolf going over the trains metal."

"Fuck... Fuck.",whispered Adrian suddenly.

Then, they heard outside a familiar noise:"AUOOOOO~!"

Everyone was silence except for Nina, who was crying behind Kate's hand, Jenny, who was still gasping for air, and for Billy and Matthews whispered talking. But then, they heard the werewolf howl again, only the sound went further away. Joe could only mutter how the werewolf was gone in his shocked state.

"We've got to get her to a hospital.",said Adrian to Joe, only for them to see Joe in shock.

Ellen looked at Joe and said with urgency:"Joe, we've got to call someone. Joe! Joe! Joe. Joe... Joe! Joe! We need to call someone. We need to call... call someone. Just get someone, Joe. Now! Now! Go, now!"

"He's out, Ellen.",said Lisa while watching Joe slump on the ground.

Samantha went to Joe and begun to snuggle in Joe's arms while closing her eyes and muttering:"Uni'on s'eepy... ((Unicorn sleepy...))"

"And there goes Sammy. Well, I'm going to rest my eyes for a moment too. I'm pe'y ti'ed righ' now. See ya! Goo' nigh'! ((I'm pretty tired right now. See ya! Good night!))",said Lisa and snuggled in Joe's other side.

Everyone blinked and was silent until Billy broke it with asking:"Now what?"

"I suggest bringing Joe and the children on one of these seats. That way, they will not get a cold as easily. Then, we wait for Joe to wake up and him calling for help. And after that, we'll hopefully get help faster and get out of this train in an hour.",said Adrian.

Everyone nodded while Ellen asked:"Has anybody a jacket for the children? They seem to have it cold."

Adrian shrugged his jacket off and placed it over Lisa. Then, he took Samantha from Joe's side and carried her to Lisa and layed her under the same jacket without a problem. Nina took her phone out and muttered something about blackmail for later against the 'little devils'. Everyone could hear how Ninas voice had changed to something like a big sister talking bad about their baby sibling(s) while not meaning it.

"Sure. Go ahead. Just be sure to send the photo to me later.",said Kate, while every other woman nodded in agreement.

The men could only think:'What a scary force women can be...'

After half an hour, Joe woke up and accidentally threw Lisa and Samantha from the seat they were sleeping on. Both children grunted in surprise and looked around, only for them to see how Joe went out of the coupon. Lisa and Samantha couldn't help but be curious and followed him quietly. They went through a few coupons until they arrived at some kind of phonecenter.

"Joe klicked some buttons and turned some switches and said:"This is the Eastborough sprinter service requesting immediate emergency assistance... Hello?... Hello?... Hello?... Hello?!..."

But Joe got no answer until someone asked behind his and the childrens back:"You alright, mate?"

Lisa and Samantha jumped from surprise and turned around, only to see Billy standing there with his arms crossed and a worried face that makes Samantha think:'Take this frown, upside down. And then you get, a happy set!'

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. This was working earlier.",answered Joe to Billy's question.

Lisa looked at Billy and said sarcastically:"He's just great. Thank you very much for your concern. We, however, almost got a heart attack because of you."

Billy and Joe smiled at Lisa and Billy said, while kneeling on eye-level:"I am truly sorry, Miss. I did not know that I would scare such a fine Lady such as yourself with my presence."


	9. Chapter 9

"I wasn't scared. You only surprised me. How come your so light on your feet? I mean, metal makes sound by even the smallest things!",said Lisa while also searching for an explanation from Billy.

But Billy ignored her question and asked Joe:"How about getting the engine started?"

"I haven't got the first clue about trains. Do you?",asked Joe to Billy.

Billy wanted to answer, but Lisa was first with saying:"I know about trains from my brother-in-law's brother!"

"Hush Lisa, now is not the time for let's pretend.",said Joe and looked expectantly at Billy.

Billy sighed and said:"I know engines. Dirt bikes, lawnmowers. It's my old man's business, repairs. There's your problem."

"The fuel leak?",asked Joe.

"Yeah, the line must have split when we crashed. There might be some left in the tank, but... without pressure we ain't gonna be able to restart her.",explained Billy to Joe.

"Can' we fis wi' ait da we pump? ((Can't we fix it with air that we pump?))",asked Samantha curiously.

Billy just ignored her and said to Joe:"We're going nowhere till it's patched."

"I better tell the others.",was Joes only reply and walked out of the coupon, totally forgetting about Lisa and Samantha.

Then, Billy went out of the room without Lisa and Samantha, giving them a chance to push some 'harmless' buttons. Lisa sighed and told Samantha how she could bet that the werewolf cut the fuel and not their suden break. Samantha agreed and told Lisa that they should go back also, because she had a feeling of forgetting an important detail.

"Alright. Let's go.",said Lisa without a fight, also feeling the feeling that Samantha has.

"...full of bear bait.",said Adrian right when Lisa and Samantha came inside of the coupon.

Lisa and Samantha blinked at that, not knowing what was going on, only to puzzle the little sentence together with past ideas and knowing that Adrian thinks that a bear is involved. Lisa sighed but didn't say anything. Samantha smiled and went to Lisa, telling her that they got to see a werewolf pretty soon and that Lisa should start her taming practise.

But before Lisa could answer, Nina said:"It wasn't a bear. Bears don't howl."

"Nina uses her brains?! The world goes under!",whispered Lisa in shock to Samantha.

Samantha sniggered and whispered back:"That's shock talking."

Everyone else didn't think much of it and Ellen asked:"What was it then, a wolf? A dog couldn't do that."

Matthew said with a little crack in his voice:"There haven't been any bears or wolves 'round here for centuries."

"Matt is like a walking Google!",whispered Lisa and Samantha at the same time to each other.

Now, Ellen thought that they were tired and just gave them a little bit to drink, not looking what she gave each one of the children. Everyone was too busy thinking of something that they couldn't bring themselves to ask something else for a few moments. In those few moments, Samantha figured out that she got coffee from Ellen and Lisa got some tea with a lot of sugar in it.

"I'm feeling giddy!",said Lisa suddenly.

Samantha nodded and said:"Me too!"

The adult still ignored the two children and Adrian asked:"What animal did that to her?"

"A WEREWOLF! I TOLD YOU THAT A LOT OF TIMES NOW AND STILL YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS IN THE MOVIE!",yelled Lisa suddenly in a hyper voice.

"ABSOLUTELY!",yelled Samantha to Lisa with a giggle.

Everyone looked at Lisa and Samantha like they were crazy when Adrian said:"If you two can stay quiet while playing, you'll get something from me. OK?"

"Okay.",whispered Lisa and Samantha without a fight and begun to run around while tagging each other.

Adrian sighed and asked Matthew:"What animal did that to her?"

Jenny looked with fearfull eyes at Adrian and said:"It wasn't an animal. I- it was more like a man."

Everyone was silent, except for Lisa and Samantha, until Ged said to Jenny lovingly:"Just lie back, love. You need rest."

Jenny shaked her head and said to Ged:"No, you're not listening. You don't understand. It wasn't an animal."

"We understand, Mrs. Jenny. We tell you all a lot of things, but you still won't listen. I'm sorry Ma'am, but they think you are getting really old and don't remember anything now.",whispered Samantha to Jenny.

Everyone looked at Samantha when she whispered but before they could ask something, Lisa whispered:"Yeah! And then they will think shock and bloodloss and concussion and brain damage and stress, but they won't listen to you. Sorry about that Ma'am. It's a sad, sad ending of getting a choice."

"She's in shock and the children are just tired.",said Ellen in the hope of reassuring everyone.

But Kate didn't believe that and asked Joe:"What happened to the driver?"

"You were also there Miss Kate. Just think real hard.",said Samantha to Kate.

Kate looked at them, nodded, closed her eyes and thought back of everything that happened when she was on the train, only to draw a blank. She looked at Joe and saw the secretive look on his face looking at Ellen and Samantha. Ellen looked at Kate with begging eyes while Samantha played with Lisa catch.

"What aren't you telling us?",asked Kate demandingly at Joe.

There was a long silence where only the children could be heard when suddenly, the coupon door handle rattled. Everyone stood slowly up while Adrian stopped with Billy the two running children. And then, there was a clanking noise for a second before it stopped again. Ellen said with a scared look how that noise came from inside the train.

"Inside?",asked Kate in mixed fear and shock.

"Cool! Now I can hug Wolfie!",said Lisa in excitement and tried to wiggle out of Arian's arms.

Joe went to the back of the coupon and walked a second later back to the front with a fire extinguisher and Kate telling him:"What are you doing?... Uhm... No, that's not a good idea."

Billy pushed past Kate, following Joe and forgetting to set Samantha down, while Kate looked at Adrian expectantly as if she wanted to tell him:'Go after them if you're a real man.'

Adrian noticed it after a minute or two and said as answer while walking away with Lisa:"Oh, fuck."

The rest of the passengers looked at the door where the three went through, when Nina suddenly told them in shock that the two little girls were also gone. Everyone said a swear of two while thinking of all the dangerous, horrible and deadly things those small children would be in. Ged and Jenny looked worried at everyone while the rest looked uneasy and ill. They couldn't imagine how a little child would see all of these things that they saw as danger.

Meanwhile Adrian, Billy and Joe were going carefully through the coupon, when Lisa whispered:"When do we get the surprise, Adrian?"

Everyone jumped in surprise and begun to yell an insult, only to see that they've taken the children with them and whispered at the same time:"How did you two get here?"

"Adrian and Billy carried us.",whispered Lisa and Samantha in total innocence.

Joe facepalmed and asked Adrian and Billy:"How could you two forget that those two were in your arms?"

"They are light and... eerily quiet sometimes.",answered Adrian while Billy just nodded.

The children laughed while Joe sighed in resignment and went further while they followed. Lisa and Samantha were whispering the whole time, and it was really irritating when you were about to face some wild animal that was trying to eat you. Joe told them that they would get something to play with if they kept quiet until they were all out of this coupon and back with the others. The children nodded and kept their mouths shut. Adrian and Billy let the two children on the ground while holding one hand of the girls, walked further inside of the coupon until they heard the noise again, but in the next coupon.

"You've got a knife, right?",asked Adrian to Billy.

Billy looked at Adrian and asked:"Why would I have a knife?"

Adrian looked a little bit surprised, but then he got embarrassed and took the fire extinguisher from Joes hands and walked in front of the other four people. Joe took Lisa's hand really fast in his before she could do something that he didn't want to know while looking at Adrian as if he was some suspicious guy ready to murder them. They walked a little further and opened the door to the coupon where the noise is from. There, they saw that inside of the defect toilet came banging.

"Get a key! Get a key!",whispered Adrian to Joe.

Joe gave Lisa to Billy and ran to the other side of the toilet while searching for the key that opens the out of order toilet. Billy ran with Lisa and Samantha behind Joe and Adrian stood ready to attack on the side where they first were. Adrian had the fire extinguisher already raised halfway, muttered a hurry up to Joe and getting more nervous by the minute.

Joe looked at Adrian as if telling him:'I know alright! It's just a lot more difficult then you think when you're about to release a flesh eater when there are people I am responsible for are here! Don't you remember? I can lose my job!'


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Joe had found the right key and was just about to put it in the door when the door suddenly got opened. Adrian was too nervous to look at what, or in this case who, he was about to hit on the head with the fire extinguisher and injure , but he didn't care with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Joe, on the other hand, saw who it was and yelled:"NO, NO!"

"FUCKIN' HELL?! OW! OH, FUCK! Fuck.",exclaimed the chubby, white T-shirt wearing man that came out of the toilet room in shock and fell on the ground, injuring himself.

Everyone took a deep breaths while Lisa and Samantha ran inside of the toilet room and threw up. Lisa in the sink and Samantha in the toilet. Billy decided to look inside and asked them what was wrong. Lisa told him with a groan that it was a sugar tea and that she crashed just now while Samantha told them that she got coffee, more like she told them that she got warm, black, bitter drink from Ellen.

"Sugar-high and coffee.",said Billy with a sigh of relieve.

Lisa and Samantha mentally patted their shoulder for a good, childish, understandable talk and sank to the ground, both saying at the same time:"That was so~ not fun."

Joe asked Billy if Lisa and Samantha were alright and Billy said:"Yeah. Ellen just gave them coffee and sugar with tea."

"Don't you mean tea with sugar?",asked Adrian curiously.

Billy shook his head and said:"Ellen was aparrently so busy listening to our talk, that she accidentally gave Lisa tea with sugar, maybe too much from what I gathered and that Samantha got coffee accidentally."

Joe winced at that, but the man on the ground suddenly said:"Stinks of piss down here."

"If you knew what was going on, there would be a pool of piss from yourself on the ground right now.",muttered Samantha quietly, still too miserable from the coffee.

Lisa quietly nodded and muttered to Samantha:"If I didn't feel so aweful, I would've found something to say."

"I know what you mean, Lili. I know what you mean.",said Samantha in agreement.

The three standing men sighed and Adrian asked the man on the ground:"Who are you?"

"He's one of the passengers from earlier. Help him up.",said Joe to Adrian's question.

Joe went first and was just about to reach the man on the ground, when Lisa suddenly exclaimed happily:"I'm a-okay! Let's go to Ellen! I need to tell her something about watching out and look at what she's doing. She could've given us something deadly!"

Samantha sighed and muttered:"Headache because the coffee was black."

Lisa and Samantha went both out of the toilet and saw the man sitting on the ground, muttering about it stinking like piss. Samantha already said something about it a few minutes ago and Lisa didn't, so she told the man that it shouldn't be so suprising when there could be some children, old men and/or women that peed there recently and that the smell could still be lingering there. Joe glared at Lisa and told her how their trains were always cleaned after every shift.

"But the shift will only end after this one right?",asked Lisa curiously.

Joe blushed while the man on the ground said:"Actually, this train will go back from Eastborough to Moseley Junction. Then, the shift will be over... I think."

Lisa and Samantha blinked, but didn't say anything. They hadn't expected such an reaction from someone who was just told that the ground. where he laid on, could be full of piss from other people. The others noticed the silence and begun to help the man up without a single mishap. They then went back to the others and begun to explain everything to the man. From the second the train stopped to the attack from the 'wild animal'. Lisa told him how she thought about it being a werewolf while Samantha nodded and said that there was a 'monster' lurking in the forest.

"I don't... I don't believe this.",said the man in disbelieve.

"Why do I feel like he's angry that he didn't get to see the 'adventure'?",whispered Samantha confused to Lisa.

Lisa shrugged and whispered back:"I don't know... He looks more like the hiding and running type... Like you!"

"HEY!",yelled Samantha in playful shock/anger.

Every adult jumped in surprise while Lisa smirked at Samantha's unfortune. Samantha whispered how she was going to get in trouble some day for this. Lisa shrugged and told Samantha that she wouldn't do that because they were friends. Samantha thought playfully about it and told her how she was right about that. Lisa and Samantha both laughed at that, when suddenly, Lisa gasped and told Samantha how they spoke Baby-speech without wanting to the whole time!

"Oh oh.",said Samantha with dread.

"Ladies! Stop this bickerin' and listen to the poor y'ung man! He has been through so much horror tha' he forgot his fears. Maybe he will tell you two when you're older what some old folks like us went through a' a y'ung age.",told Billy in a strange, heroic themed, old man voice.

Lisa and Samantha laughed at that, still not believing that Billy was someone that played with children, and said:"OK!"

"So... So what you're saying... is... is that we've definetely gone past Barrock's Hill?",said the man.

Lisa and Samantha fell over, cartoon style, from the idiotic question while Kate looked at the man from the out of order toilet in disbelieve and asked the man:"Have you not heard anything we just told you?"

Adrian picked up the man's phone and said with a little disappointment:"No signal. What a surprise."

"I can't believe I missed my stop.",said the man in sadness, bordering on whining.

Lisa's eye twitched and Samantha laid an arm on her shoulder, telling her that she should calm down, but when the man begun to llok with puppy eyes, she couldn't contain herself and yelled:"THEY JUST TOLD YOU THAT SOMEONE WAS ATTACKED BY A 'BEAR', SAMMY AND I TOLD YOU IT WAS A WEREWOLF AND STILL YOU'RE SAD ABOUT YOU MISSING YOUR STOP?! HOW CAN YOU ASK SOMETHING ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BEFORE YOU'LL GET OUT OF HERE?! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! MAYBE SAMMY AND I AREN'T, BUT YOU ALL ARE!"

"Spoilers Lili, spoilers.",muttered Samantha while giving herself a facepalm.

Lisa blushed and said:"Oh! Sorry..."

Nina understood it wrong and said:"Don't worry kids, we'll get help and will survive this. I am sure of it! So, on't worry so much and get some sleep. It's pretty late for young children like yourself."

Kate sighed and turned to the man and said sarcastically:"It's great to have you on board."

Samantha and Lisa looked at the man as if daring him to say:"Glad to be here.",or:"Me too, Ma'am!",but nothing o that sort reply came from him, as if he knew that it was sarcastical.

Samantha looked at Lisa and said in awe:"Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought he was."

"Or maybe he's been in one of these situations ones.",said Lisa as serious as possible.

They both nodded and looked what the others did, only to see that everyone but Joe, Lisa and Samantha walked away from the man and waited. They begun to talk for hours about different things and stories that they experienced until everyone begun to fall asleep. First to fall asleep were Ged and Jenny, followed by the man, Ellen and Kate. After Ellen and Kate fell asleep, Billy, Lisa,Matthew, Nina and Samantha followed. Adrian and Joe talked for a little bit more and fell as last in sleep, not knowing what would happen after they would wake up. Adrian, Ellen, Joe and Kate were after an hour awake already, not getting a lot of sleep from the nerves and worry.

"Ah ah ah AH!",came the noise from Jenny when Ellen and Kate begun to take the bandages off of her wound, trying to see how it looked.

Ged tried to console her while Ellen and Kate looked at her wound. They tried to be as quiet as possible so that the others wouldn't wake up, but it was already too late and everyone except Lisa and Samantha woke up. Get encouraged her to stay as still as possible, but when Ellen and Kate saw the wound, they understood why Jenny couldn't stay still. Ellen walked to Joe and told him how Jenny got a fever. Joe asked her if it was shock, but Ellen didn't answer him, only telling him how she dealt ones with a dog bite before and didn't know what she was doing now.

"Ellen, just sit down, stay calm for a minute.",said Joe to Ellen while guiding her to one of the free seats.

Ellen looked at Kat, only for Joe to say again:"Sit down."

Kate looked at that moment around herself and notice everyone seated near each other, except Nina. Nina sat the furthest away from them all, as if scared of something. Kate walked calmly to Nina and went to sit next to her while saying these three words: There you are. Kate asked Nina if she was OK, but when Nina turned to her, Kate saw that Nina had cried again. Nina was more worried about Jenny and asked Kate what was wrong with Jenny. Kate then saw that even though Nina could have a big mouth, she was still pretty young.

'It looks like we're becoming more of a family with each second. Joe and Ellen as the parents of Billy, Lisa, Nina and Samantha while Adrian is Joe's brother and the kids uncle and I am the aunt, Matthew is the cousin and the newcomer is the mysterious, idiotic family friend of our mother or father's side.',thought Kate with fondness, but said to Nina:"They're looking after her, don't worry. She'll be fine."

"There was so much blood. And the kids are always talking about a m-m-monster, a were...wolf. Maybe they are right!",said Nina in fear.

Kate didn't know what to say about the topic and said:"My daughter's got shoes like those. They're cool."

Nina let out a small laugh and said:"Thanks."

Kate saw an opening for a good topic and talked more:"She cannot wait to be a teenager. She hardly ever talks to me anymore. She says that I embarrass her."

Both laugh and Nina even cracked a smile while she said:"You seem pretty nice."

Kate's smile suddenly went away and Nina knew that she said something bad some how and said to make everything at least better:"My mum's my best friend."

"Really?",asked Kate in disbelieve.

Nina said a quiet yes and Kate said with a small smile:"There's hope for me yet, then."


	11. Chapter 11

Nina gave a small laugh again and asked:"Won't she wonder where you are?"

"No. She's usually in bed by the time I get home, and weekends she's with her dad, so I never...",explained Kate, only to be disturbed by the rattling and banging of someone behind the door.

Nina had heard it a few moment's earlier, but thought to be dreaming. Nina said in a fearfull voice how the one animal/thing/human was back again and behind the door. Lisa and Samantha woke up at that too, only for Lisa to brighten up and whispering to Samantha that she could finally try to tame a werewolf without being called unresponsible and big baby, because she was almost a baby this time!

Everyone looked at the door now, not knowing what Lisa was planning to do when she got the chance. Billy asked everyone, or maybe himself, what the fuck behind that door was, only for Joe to go past Billy while taking the flashlight, Matthew to stand up and Kate standing up also. Samantha told Lisa how they should stay on the sides and in the front so that the werewol would see them and not the others first. Lisa asked why the werewolf would go after them first and Samantha answered that the werewolf would see a human child as nothing less than a little rabbit, if not a baby rabbit. Lisa groaned about being called a baby rabbit while everyone else were getting ready for attacking the attacker under the pretence of protecting themselves.

Matthew said with his voice full of hope:"Maybe someone's come to..."

But Joe cut him off by saying softly:"Shh..."

But then it went quiet for a few seconds, only for another banging to flicker the lights and bringen almost everyone to panic. Matthew asked Joe what the fuck it was, only for Joe to tell them to stay back. Kate already dragged Nina to the others, while nobody watched out for Lisa and Samantha. Samantha got the feeling that now wouldn't be a good time, but shrugged it off as negative thinking. It went quiet again, you could only hear the thunder after the lightning came from above, but no one knew where or what the banger from the door went.

"Just be quiet. Shh...",said Joe while lighting Adrian's path.

Suddenly, the phone rand and Kate ducked down to search, only for Ellen to ask:"Whose phone is that?"

"Not mine!",answered Matthew at ones.

After that, everyone checked their phones and saw that they weren't the one being called. They begun to panic and started to get a little bit anxious. They didn't want to lose the signal they had before they could call for help again. Lisa and Samantha turned as fast as they could around and hugged Nina's legs, knowing what would happen to her like so many other people that saw the movie: Howl. Nina's phone was ringing and she took it out of her skirt, holding it in her hands, not even making a move to pick it up.

"Oh, my God. It's me.",said Nina in fear, looking for help to the adults.

Everyone looked at her and told her one for one:"Well, answer it, then."

Nina picked up and said scaredly:"Hello? Hello?"

"Who is it?",asked the man from the toilet.

Everyone tried to make him keep quiet, only for Nina to say histerically:"Mum, you've got to listen to me. Something's happened."

Kate cut in with her telling Nina:"Tell her where we are."

"Please, Mum, no, please.",said Nina in fear.

Adrian saw what was happening with Nina and said calmly:"Give me the phone."

But everyone begun to advance on her like some angry dogs and told her:"Tell her where we are!"

Adrian got irritated and stepped in front of everyone while he said:"Out of my way. Give me that thing!"

Kate didn't like that and held Adrian's arm in a tight grip, trying to stop his advances to Nina while Nina kept telling everyone:"Get off me!"

Nina kept backing off, getting panicked and scared of everyone, when suddenly, something broke the glass. It was a creature with dark hair over their whole body and it was longer then a usual human. It had long nails and teeth like a wolf and human combined. Everyone backed off while Nina tried to get away from the monster. Lisa and Samantha went between the werewolf and Nina and told it to go sit down until she said otherwise. The werewolf looked funny at them, only for Nina to grab both of them and run away, not wanting to be the one responsible for the little children's death.

But not even a step further, Nina's leg was grabbed in the werewolf's hand and she flew through the window, all the way screaming. Everyone jumped into action after Nina almost disappeared from sight, only for Nina to grap on to the window ledge with one hand and begging with her other hand to be helped. Kate run to help her, only for Matthew to stop her and Nina screaming for help. Nina was now hannging upside down by the window when Lisa and Samantha began to tug at Nina's hand, knowing that it was futile and still trying to save someone who wasn't that much older than them.

Then, Nina shook Lisa and Samantha from her hand and was suddenly ripped to the top of the train, presumed to be dead, after Kate saw all the blood flowing from the other window. Kate stopped struggling then, only to scream in fright, hearing Nina's struggles fainting, seeing her blood dripping down the window while hearing the werewolf eat Nina was just too much.

Matthew held her tightly in his arms by the broken window, trying to keep his own panic in control. Billy picked Lisa and Samantha up before they could protest to another coupon while Joe started to bring the rest of the passengers. Matthew was then dragging a histerical Kate to the others, everyone hoping that they will survive this monster attack.

Matthew yelled to everyone still seated and Kate:"COME ON!"

Adrian guided everyone through the next coupon and told them:"Go on, go on..."

Matthew tried to make everyone quiet and shh-shed everyone, then told everyone:"Shut up! Shup up!"

The man, whose name we still don't know said with fear:"I think it's gone."

"Nuh-uh. He is jus' lur'ing on da tain. ((Nuh-uh. He's just lurking on the train.))",said Samantha from behind the man, scaring some years off of his already shortened life.

The man begun to cry in fear and asked in the room:"What is it? Does anyone know?"

"It's a werewolf~. I know and it's AWES-!",said Lisa, only to yell the last part and getting Billy's hand in front of her mouth to silence her.

Lisa looked down at Billy's hand, tapped it a few times and shrugged. Everyone thought Lisa gave up, only for Lisa to bite Billy's hand. Billy quickly put his other hand on his mouth to keep himself from screaming in pain, while glaring at Lisa, who was acting like nothing happened. Samantha chuckled and told the man without a known name how the wolf was known to eat meaty meat like humans.

The man whimpered in fear and Samantha said cheerfully:"Bu' if da' was da case, yu woul' have been da fis' 'o dai. ((But if that was the case, you would have been the first to die.))"

Billy glared at the man and his whimpering and said:"It ain't a fucking dog, I can tell you that. Shut up!"

Lisa and Samantha clapped as if they were impressed while saying:"Oh~! Burned!"

Billy glared at Lisa and Samantha and said quietly to them:"And you kids need to stop trying to help people who are about to die!"

"But how can we tell that they are about to die when they are still alive? I mean, we told you that Miss Jenny would die and turn into a Werewolf, only for you to ignore us. How do we know for certain that someone is to die?",asked Lisa with curiosity.

Billy sighed and said:"Sorry. I am a little bit losely with talking after all of that excitement."

"No p'ob! ((No prob!))",said Samantha with a smile, followed by Lisa.

Kate felt like the atmosphere wasn't tense enough and screamed:"We can't just leave her!"

Ellen couldn't take it anymore and told Kate:"She's gone!"

"We've got to go back!",said Kate and tried to scramble to the door that Joe just closed off.

Matthew turned back to Kate, tried to grab her, only to miss and said:"Hey, hey, come back!"

Adrian had taken over Joe's work and didn't see Kate charging at him, only for Joe to jump in front of Kate and hold her away from Adrian while she said:"She might still be alive. We can't just leave her!"

Joe pushed her to Matthew's direction, only for her to yell at Matthew:"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER!"

"I was trying to save you! It was too late for her!",explained Matthew in his haste.

Samantha hugged Kate from behind to calm her down, while Lisa hugged Matthew's neck and both said together:"Don't look back to the past if you want to survive!"

'Since when are we the voice of reasoning?',was what Lisa and Samantha thought after that.

All adult looked at the children and saw how they really meant it. As if they have already survived something horrible that they couldn't understand yet. As if the horrors that they see here aren't as bad as what happened to Lisa and Samantha in their daily life! Lisa and Samantha sneezed two times each and told each other that someone was talking about them. Everyone looked worried and Billy even went so far as to check their temperature to see if they had a fever.

"No fever, just a sneeze, people.",said Billy, making everyone relax a little bit.

Everyone thought that it was over, but Kate wasn't and said to Matthew while pushing him back:"It's your fault!"

Lisa and Samantha weren't stepping back to savety, even after they were about to, but when Matthew said weaky to Kate:"Stop it.",and she didn't, they held on tight and hoped for the best.

Adrian and Joe noticed the trouble with Kate and Matthew and Joe was about to jump in, only for Adrian to ask harshly:"You still wanna sit and wait?"

"I didn't know this would happen!",defended Joe, only for Ged to turn around and say:"You've got to do something!"

"It's too easy for it to get in.",muttered Billy, only for the man to whine:"What are we gonna do?"

"I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH FROM THIS MAN! HE DOESN'T TELL US ANYTHING!",yelled Lisa in frustration and irritation.

Samantha nodded, while she said quietly to Lisa:"Keep trying to stay as quiet as possible. Those werewolf arms are stronger than we thought. They could rip us to pieces with their smallest finger if they wanted to!"

Lisa chuckled nervously and said quietly back:"I know! That's why they're so cool!"

"W-what would you like to know?",asked the man scared.

"Maybe your name? That would be great, 'cause I keep telling myself that the toilet-man says something or the-man-who-tried-to-use-an-out-of-order-toilet tells us something.",said Lisa sarcastically.

"Don't forget his name. If we are the only ones to survive, we need to tell their names. That way, they will have a grave stone with their name on it and their family could track them.",whispered Samantha to Lisa, who nodded mutely in agreement.

"M-my name is Paul.",said the man, who is now identified as Paul.

"But back on track... no pun intended. Paul asked a very interesting question. What are we gonna do?",asked Billy to everyone in the room.

"Stop listening to this prick.",whispered Adrian to everyone, only for Ellen to shout:"He's doing his best!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I shouldn't even be on this train.",whimpered Paul.

"ENOUGH!",yelled Ged suddenly, so suddenly that Lisa and Samantha jumped behind Billy from surprise.

Samantha begun to yell at Ged how he shouldn't surprise them so sudden with his yelling, only for Ged to turn to her and telling her to watch her mouth before he would wash it with soap later. Lisa glared and begun to yell at Ged too about his yelling when there is a 'bear' outside, trying to get inside and kill them all. Adrian and Joe tried to stop Lisa and Samantha from yelling, only to get yelled at for their stupid, idiotic contest of 'courting' Ellen.

"I-I do no such thing!",denied Adrian and Joe at the same time, both using the same line.

Lisa and Samantha raised an eyebrow each and said sarcastically:"Sure~!"

Sadly, Ged wasn't finished and asked, the now quiet room:"Do you all wanna die tonight? 'Cause if you do, you just carry on whining and arguing, and soon enough, that thing out there, he'll take care of it for you."

"That's what we said.",muttered Lisa and Samantha together, seeing how he made a summary of what they said the whole night.

Everyone looked at Ged with fear, Kate whimpered while scooting back and away from Ged while Ged said:"But if you still intend to get home, then start acting like it."

Everyone, except Lisa and Samantha, begun to think about it, looking down or anywhere else that wasn't Ged while he spoke:"It's an animal."

"Wrong~! It's a werewolf!",whispered Lisa to Samantha.

Samantha chuckled behind her hand and begged quietly to Lisa, so that the others wouldn't hear:"Please, don't do that. Everyone will think we're crazy!"

"Animals hunt what's easy to catch. And look at us. We're sitting ducks here. So let's try and make it a little bit harder for the bastard, shall we?",explained Ged to the passengers.

Everyone looked up with a mixed emotion in their eyes. It looked like hope, but also like admirement and fear. Ged was acting like a leader, someone to turn to in difficult times. Ged asked Joe if they got any tools on the train, only for Joe to nod, tell Billy to follow him and lead him to some emergengy tools. Lisa asked Joe if there was a baseball bat in the train also, only for Joe to tell her that she would be staying with Jenny, Kate, Ellen or Billy at all times.

"Aw~! But I am really good with a bat! Please~!",said Lisa with big puppy-dog eyes, hoping for Joe to melt at least this time from the look.

Joe looked at her and said with a flat tone:"No."

Billy and Joe took every tool they could carry to the others while Lisa and Samantha followed them with a little distance between them, trying to shake them off. Billy and Joe didn't notice that and walked further while Lisa and Samantha walked slower and slower by the second, until they suddenly stopped and turned to the other way, to the back exit. Billy and Joe had already arrived at the others and begun to close every window off with metal plates, trying to take at least a little bit of risk away from the windows.

Billy looked around himself, having a bad feeling suddenly and saw Paul sitting, doing nothing and asked:"What's wrong with you?"

"Dodgy kebab gave me the shits.",answered Paul while rubbing his stomach.

Billy went further and heard Matthew exclaim:"Oh! It's not easy, is it?"

"What?",asked Billy while helping Matthew border his window, only for the bad feeling to grow.

"You know... bordering the windows,... watching the children... you know. Where are the girls anyway?",answered Matthew while looking at Billy.

Billy now knew what was wrong. Lisa and Samantha were never this quiet since they were stranded in this horror of a forest. Billy looked to his left and to his right, only to come up with nothing. Billy asked everyone quietly if they have seen Lisa and/or Samantha, only to get a negative answer. He begun to worry and decided to go to Joe, telling him how he couldn´t find Lisa and Samantha anywhere and that no one had seen them for some time.

"Let's go search the last coupon. Maybe they got the wrong direction after being distracted by something.",said Joe and went out of the coupon, telling Adrian that he was going to search for Lisa and Samantha with Billy.

"OK, but be careful. Don't do anything stupid. We need everyone we can.",said Adrian, all serious.

"I will./I promise.",was all that Billy and Joe said before they went through the door.

Billy and Joe looked left and right, up and down, but saw not even the slightest clue from the missing children. Joe told Billy to guard the door while he went outside to look, only to hear hushed voices speaking to each other and a growling from above. Somehow, Joe knew exactly who that would be and what was about to happen and ran to the door.

He ripped the door open and saw how Lisa stood in front of the werewolf, not even the slightest bit afraid while Lisa said:"Hey, furball! I am your master, your owner and your my pet. You obey my very demand or I would have to hurt you. Now,... sit down and stay."

Joe almost got a heart attack when he heard of Lisa's nickname for the monster, but stayed quiet and watched for some reaction. Then, the werewolf begun to move, but Joe didn't stop anymore to see if the werewolf listened to Lisa and decided that grabbing both girls as fast as he could and running back inside was the best course of action now. Billy saw that Joe came running with the two struggling children and opened the door to let them in, only to see the werewolf charge at them. Billy quickly closed the door and took Samantha from Joe, deciding to help Joe carry two struggling children who wanted to cuddle a monster what they described as a werewolf.

They didn't stop with running until they arrived back with the others, only for Billy to take Lisa and Samantha somewhere where they couldn't get away unnoticed and running towards danger. Billy hugged both of the girls and told them that he was sorry for almost killing them. Lisa and Samantha looked confused for a moment until their head told them that it was guilt for not watching over them. Joe, on the other hand, was busy with barrigading the door shut, not wanting to risk that site being open and unguarded for the monster.

Kate suddenly said to Joe, while walking to him:"Here. Here, I'll help you. Yeah."

"Thank you.",said Joe to Kate in gratitude.

Joe gave Kate one of the sip ties, only for Kate to sigh and say:"Listen, I'm sorry about being such a cow to you before. It's just... I've spent too much of my life on this train."

Joe sighed and said:"Tell me about it."

They finished the last bit of barrigade, only for Lisa to ask:"So... What do we do now? I would have suggested a walk outside, but you clearly don't want to, with all the barrigading by the door, but it's boring here!"

Everyone glared at Lisa and Adrian said with a glare:"That's enough, Lisa. You shouldn't say stuff like that when you don't understand what is happening. I know that it can be hard to stay still in one place, but try to bare it until help comes."

Samantha looked at Adrian with a glare and told him how he shouldn't act like an adult when they always put Lisa and Samantha in danger when they warned them beforehand. Adrian blushed while Lisa told him how he wasn't their father nor their boss, only for Joe to cut in and tell her that he was responsible for everyone in the train and that they were 'too young' to go anywhere without supervision.

Lisa and Samantha glared and yelled at everyone:"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!"

Everyone looked at Lisa and Samantha, until Paul said:"B-but the smaller one can't say something properly and you both take naps."

"We're turned into children and with that came the problems of dealing with a body that can't handle a lot. We have to nap or we would get irritated and angry. I didn't speak like an adult, because no one would have believed us. Hell, I think you still can't comprehend that we aren't normal children. I mean, who in their right mind would let two kids alone in the train in the middle of the night? So please, do us a favour and stop worrying so much.",said Samantha annoyed, giving up the pretense of being a child.

Everyone looked at Samantha and Ged said:"You should not lie to your elders, little one. If you were able to speak that good, you should have told us. We would not treat you any differently that other two year olds. I promise you that you are just as normal, if not smarter, than other two year olds. You don't have to be afraid. Your big sister is also here and will protect you, I know for certain of that."

Lisa and Samantha facepalmed and muttered:"I knew it. They didn't listen."

After that conversation, everything got quiet for a few hours, waiting in fear for what was to happen. It was quiet outside, no one spoke in the train and you could hear the owl's call with the wolves howling to the full moon. Lisa and Samantha begun to think of a strategy to survive, if they ever needed it, while the others were just thinking over everything that happened. Ged went to get some water for Jenny and tried to give her some as slowly as he could, only for Jenny to almost get nothing from the bottle.

Ged turned to Ellen and asked her:"Was there any water anywhere?"

"Joe's got the last bottle.",was all that Ellen said.

"Right.",said Ged and went to Joe, walking past Lisa and Samantha.

Lisa and Samantha were in the corner, panting and whining:"My mouth is dry. I'm thirsty."

They were dehydrating and they knew it, because a little child can dry out faster than an adult can. Everyone, that was still awake, looked at Lisa and Samantha in sympathy, not knowing how to help them. Lisa and Samantha had already taken off their pullover and sat with their short shirt, trying to take some heat off of them. Adrian tried to make them put their pullover back on, because it wasn't really that hot in the train, but they ignored him to safe their energy for later.

"I was told you might have a bottle of water.",said Ged to Joe, after he stood in front of him.

Joe looked at Ged and said:"Yeah, course."

Lisa and Samantha glared at Joe and muttered:"Akuma (Japanese for: Devil)"


	13. Chapter 13

Ellen looked with raised eyebrows at Lisa and Samantha and told them how Joe was trying his best to ration it for everyone. Lisa and Samantha glared at her and told her how they hadn't had anything to drink for some hours after the coffee and tea, but Ellen just told them to wait for a few hours and that they could get as much to drink as they wanted. Ged heard about Lisa and Samantha's complaining and looked at Jenny, trying to decide if he should or shouldn't give them some of the water that Joe was giving him.

Suddenly, Jenny asked out of the blue:"W-what was her name?"

"Who?",asked Kate with worry and sympathy in her eyes.

"The girl... The girl who was...",begun Jenny, not finishing what she wanted to say, but Kate understood and begun:"Oh. Ooh, um... I don't know."

"Her name was Nina.",said Samantha suddenly.

Lisa looked at Samantha and asked her:"Why did you tell them?"

"Because they wanted to know and we know her name. Jenny and Ged know it too, I mean, she did yell it loudly in the coupon a few hours back.",said Samantha to Lisa.

Lisa nodded and said:"Yeah... But next time, I'm telling them. OK?"

Samantha nodded and said:"OK."

Kate and Jenny smiled and said to Lisa and Samantha both:"Thank you."

Jenny then turned to Kate and asked her:"Do you have any children?"

'Why does it sound like she's dying?',asked Lisa and Samantha in their mind.

Kate's voice cracked from sadness when she said:"Yes. I've got a daughter who's about to be 13."

Jenny smiled at that and made an appreciating noise while Kate asked Jenny:"You?"

Jenny was almost crying while showing a sad smile when she said:"Wasn't to be. We wanted to, but... Like we always say, we have each other and that's the most important thing."

Kate nodded her head in agreement, trying to hold her tears at bay. Adrian stopped listening to the conversation and closed his eyes for a moment. Meanwhile, Joe was back with the water bottle and gave it to Ged. Ged thanked Joe for the water and for getting them in the coupon where they were now, but Joe only smiled and told Ged that it wasn't a problem. Ged smilled and gave a pet with the water bottle on Joe's chest, where his heart is.

"You're doing alright, you know.",complimented Ged and walked away.

Adrian stood up, when Jenny coughed, and walked to Joe, telling him:"It's coming back, you know."

"Sorry?",asked Joe while turning his head to Adrian, not having listened for a second.

Adrian gestured out of the window and said:"Our friend out there is coming back."

Joe turned back around and said:"Might not. Might have had enough."

Adrian chuckled at that and begun to walk to Joe and went to stand in front of Joe, saying:"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until Adrian broke it and said:"Let me show you something."

Now, Lisa and Samantha got curious and went a little bit closer to Adrian and Joe, wanting to know what they were talking about. They crawled on the floor until they were a little bit away from Jenny and stood up. They tip toed closer to Adrian, just as he threw something in front of Joe. Lisa and Samantha still couldn't see it and tried to get closer, only to trip over something and faceplanting on the ground with an oof.

Adrian and Joe turned around and helped the girls up while Adrian said in amusement:"If you were that curious, you could have asked to see it too, you know?"

Lisa and Samantha looked at Adrian and asked him with big, pleading eyes:"Can we see it too, please?"

Adrian and Joe chuckled at that and thought to themselves:'They really are only children, even if they don't want to admit it.'

Adrian sighed and showed them the objekt that he threw and said:"Country house. Wife, kids,dog, the works. But then there's this. A city flat. Five minutes' walk from the office, nice view of Tower Bridge, perfect for entertain-"

Joe cut Adrian off with a cough and gestured to Lisa and Samantha while whispering:"Even if you want to tell me something with these keys, you should watch out for wat you're saying, not that we have to give The Talk to the girls now too."

Adrian blushed at that before continuing:"Two worlds never meet, and everyone is happy."

Joe didn't really care and said:"Good for you."

Adrian notice that Joe didn't get it and said:"The point is, we do what we have to to get by. Sometimes it ain't nice."

"Wow. That sent dark all of a sudden... Have you ever been told that you're a pessimist?",asked Lisa curiously.

Samantha looked at Lisa with raised eyebrows and said:"I would be surprised if that is the case, 'cause he looks more like someone who's used to be called a realist."

"Yeah... that could also be it... Or he's just a realistic pessimist...",said Lisa after thinking about it a little.

Adrian and Joe looked at Lisa and Samantha when they were talking about them, only for Samantha to shake her head negative while saying:"I don't think he's a realistic pessimist. He's more like a hopeful pessimist or a realistic negative..."

"Let's agree on him being a hopeful, realistic, pessimist, negative human being.",said Lisa after some minutes.

Samantha thought about it for a minute and shrugged while saying:"Sure, OK. I can live with that..."

Adrian and Joe could only think:'That's not even a thing.'

Adrian begun again and said:"Take this lot. Old, weak, afraid. They're natural born victims. And when that thing comes back, when it gets in here, you can stand with them and wait your turn to die, or you can use your keys and open one of these doors, and maybe... maybe you and I... can get out of this alive."

Lisa and Samantha looked at Adrian and said at the same time:"We're not afraid!"

'Of all the things he said, you worry about that word?! How about the part where he wants to leave you behind to die while he, and in his plans I, escape from the slaughter.',thought Joe while he sweatdropped.

Lisa looked around and whispered to Adrian:"I know for a fact that you're one of the unlucky ones that died in the train."

Adrian had a chill going up and down his spine and he asked:"What do you mean?"

"Samantha and I have seen this happen a few times and I can tell you, you're all going to die.",said Lisa offhandedly, trying to scare Adrian after telling her she's afraid.

Samantha nodded and said:"The only question unanswered is if Lisa and I will die also or if we will survive where the adults failed..."

Adrian was now totally frozen stiff in fright, hoping that Lisa and Samantha would stop talking in riddles and mysterious ways. Joe didn't believe a word that the girls were saying, thinking that it was all a prank for Adrian after he told them his plan. Adrian tried to keep his posture relaxed and brave while he told Joe, his 'friend' that it was survival of the fittest. Joe looked at Adrian in suspicion, but didn't say anything.

"Just think about it.",said Adrian and patted Joe's shoulder.

On that moment, Jenny begun to make weird noises, only to suddenly throw up on Ged. Everyone looked at Jenny, only for Lisa and Samantha's eyes to glow with different emotions. They knew what was coming and didn't know if they should be super happy or super scared, not knowing what could happen.

Adrian suddenly walked to Jenny, only to mutter in surprise and horror:"Jesus."

"Jenny... Jenny. Can you hear me?",asked Ged, only for Jenny to throw up on Ged again.

Joe saw that it was blood that Jenny threw up, but before Joe could say anything, Ged yelled in horror:"JENNY!"

Adrian asked in fear:"What the fuck's happening to her?"

Ged looked at Adrian and said:"She needs help. She's sick."

Adrian looked confused and asked Ged:"But why are her teeth falling out?"

Ged found that insulting and said in a growl:"Shut it!"

"Look, old man, I am just saying that-",begun Adrian, only for Ged to cut him off with telling him:"I know what you're saying."

Ellen tried to get them to stop fighting, but they wouldn't listen until Ellen said forcefully:"Stop it! Joe? Joe?"

Joe turned back to Ellen and said:"Someone's missing."

Everyone turned to the door, only for Adrian, Billy, Joe and Matthew to walk to the door while Adrian said:"The football guy."

"He said he needed a shit.",told Billy, not noticing Lisa and Samantha following him.

Adrian tried to shut the coupon door completely, only for Joe to stop him and ask him:"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

"He's gone.",said Adrian without any remourse.

Joe looked at Adrian and said:"You don't know that."


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian tried to close the door again, only for Billy to stop him this time while saying:"J-just give him a minute."

"Yeah! Don't kill him yet!",said Lisa and Samantha together, not knowing why Adrian was suddenly so mean.

All four jumped at that and asked them:"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"We were told to stay by one of the ladies or Billy. We chose Billy and followed him. You told us to listen to him.",said Samantha with an innocent look.

No one wanted to argue now and let it go, not forgetting it, but shoving it aside for later when they knew where Paul was. Adrian sighed and brought the metal piece back to it's first position, showing Joe that he would hold the way open. Joe looked at Adrian while he said to everyone to wait where they were. Adrian just turned away and looked at Lisa and Samantha.

"I think he lost his marbles from all this fear.",whispered Lisa to Samantha.

Samantha nodded and said:"We need to watch out or we could be the next ones to suffer."

Lisa sighed, not noticing Joe slipping out of the coupon and following Paul's footsteps, until Adrian told him to hurry up. Lisa and Samantha both turned to Adrian to ask what he was talking about, only for Matthew to ask where Joe was going. Kate heard Matthew's fearful question and asked Adrian what was happening, only for Adrian to turn around and Matthew saying that they didn't want to lose anyone else.

"It's fine. Just one moment.",said Billy to Matthew and Kate.

Lisa and Samantha glared at Billy and asked him serious:"Where is Joe?"

Billy was just about to tell them, only for Adrian to cut him off by saying:"I'm not leaving this open."

"What do you mean by that?! Where's Joe? And Paul?",asked Samantha in confusement and irritation.

Lisa looked around, only to glare at Adrian and Billy and saying with a glare and a growl:"Tell me right now before I rip open that door, search for them and kill you for putting us all in danger."

Adrian and Billy paled at that and begun to tell Lisa everything about Paul being missing and Joe searching for Paul. Lisa and Samantha looked at the two men and told them how they shouldn't close the door when they could need those second to survive. Adrian ignored it and told her that it would stay closed. Meanwhile, Joe heard the commotion from the other side and could only think about it being a good thing that Lisa and Samantha were distracted when he slipped out of the coupon.

Joe turned to the toilet and knocked while asking:"Paul?"

"What?",asked Paul annoyed.

"Paul, come on, hurry up, open the door.",said Joe urgently, hoping to get Paul as fast as he could back to safety.

Paul was finishing off in peace, only to hear Joe say:'You've got to get in the other carriage. It's not safe here."

Paul turned and turned, only to mutter:"Fuck's sake."

"Paul?",asked Joe again, hoping that Paul would get faster.

"What?!",asked Paul again, only for Joe to say:"Paul, hurry up."

Paul told Joe in annoyance:"Ican't do a shit in peace."

"No, it's not safe.",was Joe's reply, only for Paul to mutter:"For fuck's sake.",when he couldn't wash his hands.

Joe got now also impatient and urged:"Come on. Come on!"

Paul tried to open the door, but it just wouldn't do as he wanted and told Joe:"The... The door..."

Joe didn't understand Paul and asked:"What?"

"I can't open the door!",shouted Paul, hoping that Joe understood now.

The light begun to flikker and the door was still jammed, Paul begun to get scared now and shouted again:"Oh, fuck. The door is jammed!"

Joe quickly took his keys out of his suit and searched for the toilet key, hoping that it wouldn't be too late. But in that time, Lisa and Samantha were walking with Adrian and Billy up and down the little walkway they had, thinking about different things and sometimes whispering. Then, Billy decides that it's been long enough that Joe was on the other side and tried to open the door, only for Adrian to stop him by asking Billy what he was doing.

"He's been there long enough.",explained Billy while going further with clearing the door, only to be thrown away from the door by some force that they couldn't see.

Paul understood the danger now and begun to scream:"Shit! Help me! Help me! Let me go!"

Joe tried as fast as he can to open the door, but in the out of order toilet was hell on... place? The werewolf was ripping the metal apart with his claws, digging a hole in the roof to try and catch his prey. Paul could only duck and scream for help while the werewolf's claws were swinging for him, hoping to get Paul in his claws. The werewolf got further and further inside, getting nearer and nearer to Paul, while Paul screamed at Joe to get him out of there and to help him.

Joe tried with all his might, only to say strained:"It's fucking broke-"

Paul's terrified cries and the holes appearing in the door made Joe back away, not knowing what was happening. Then, he saw more holes appear and the door getting dented. Paul wasn't screaming anymore, it was only whimpering and crying mixed with the noise of the werewolf eating on flesh. Then, through the holes and dents, spew a lot of blood out. It looked like a waterfall, but than in red and it was thicker than water.

Joe walked quietly to the door and tried to open it, only to say:"Come on! Fucking open the fucking door!"

Adrian heard Joes cries and begun to walk to one of the exits, clearing a path outside and Kate asked scared:"What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?",begun Lisa and Samantha together, only for Adrian, Lisa and Samantha to say at the same time:"Getting out of here."

"We're trapped on this fucking train.",said Kate histerical, only for Ellen to ask:"What about Joe?"

Samantha signed at Lisa and said at the same time as Adrian:"He made his choice."

Lisa knew what Samantha did and said at the same time as Ellen:"At least he had the guts to try. You should have gone with him! You should be helping him!"

No one noticed Lisa and Samantha talking the same texts as Adrian and Ellen, until they yelled both with Kate:"JUST GET OUT OF THE FUCKING TRAIN!"

Everyone looked at Lisa and Samantha, only for them to look sheepishly and say:"Oops."

Then, it went further like nothing happened and Matthew said while pointing at Ged and Jenny:"We need to get them out, too!"

Adrian tried to open the closed door, only to realize that it was closed off with the key and said:"Fuck!"

"Hurry up!",shouted Kate in fear, only for Adrian to turn to Joe's direction and say:"The key."

Joe was still trying to open the door with no success and yelled in fear:"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Then, there was growling coming from behind him and he turned around, only to come face to chest with the werewolf. Joe was just about to think that his would end by being killed by a werewolf when the door behind him opened and he was thrown inside, doors closed as fast as they could and barrigaded as best as there was time for. Joe stood up and begun to help, only to hear Adrian running and Matthew yelling hey to Adrian.

Matthew run to Adrian and said:"We need your help!"

Adrian didn't listen and said to Matthew:'Pass me that."

"I wouldn't *gasp* do that. He's *gasp* going to try and *gasp* break the glass with the *gasp* fire extinguisher.",said Lisa between gasp.

After that, the werewolf slammed on the door hard until everyone jumped back from fear, and by doing that, they kicked Lisa and Samantha away. Lisa and Samantha both groaned after they landed in a heap next to Adrian and muttered something about not helping those people survive when they do it again, but no one listened to them. The werewolf shook the door so many times until the blokade, that was between the door knop, fell out and landed with a clang on the floor.

After the sound of metal falling to the ground, it became eerily silent and no one dared to move. They hoped and begged that the werewolf gave up on them and would let them live, only for the door to be pushed open and the werewolf's head was the only thing to be seen. Everyone looked in horror at the werewolf's head, because it looked like a human with only a bigger nose, red-ish skin, sharper and longer teeth that could rip you to pieces and creepy, glowing, hunting, yellow eyes watching everyone.

"That's awesome!",said Lisa with awe in her tone, always hoping to see a werewolf upclose.

Samantha looked at Lisa with raised eyebrows and said:"I'm at the same level, but only when I know for sure that he isn't going to eat us."

Lisa glared at Samantha and said:"I don't know how you can say that after seeing this magnificent creature! How can you deny something like thi- I mean him?"

"Easy. It's either he being cooked for food or us being cooked for her midnight snack. Which one do you prefer?",said Samantha to Lisa.

Lisa looked to be thinking about it and said:"Both don't sound really good... How about we try to tame the werewolf? Then, we wouldn't be eaten and she wouldn't die!"

"That's an awesome plan Lili, but we still need to get the werewolf to listen to you.",said Samantha while thinking about the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Lisa shrugged and watched further how the werewolf was taking the barrigade piece by piece down. Ellen couldn't move from fear, but Joe saw that and begun to jank Ellen with him to the end by the door, hoping that that would be enough. Lisa sighed and went with Samantha in front of Joe, hoping to be a little closer to the werewolf, but still a safe distance from the werewolf apart for when she begun to attack.

The werewolf walked slowly to Joe, as if it knew him or wanted to have him specifically. Lisa watched with huge eyes how the werewolf came to them slowly and couldn't help but admire her. It was long and hairy, the body was full of muscles and showed the full power that the monster had. Jpe tried to crawl further back, but the werewolf growled in his face, showing all the hair, muscle, skin and the rest of his body. But the worse part for Joe was the face.

The face showed him crazed eyes that showed him huger, the teeth as strong as no other human could ever hope to achieve and not to forget, the skin that showed strange mark like scars. It howled loudly at Joe's face and showed him it's teeth, but Joe looked unconcerned. Samantha asked herself if he was just an emotionless guy when it doesn't have anything to do with Ellen, but knew after a moment that that wasn't true.

Lisa in the meantime took that moment to touch the werewolf and stroked where she could reach and said softly:"This is the best thing I have ever done!"

Then, Lisa felt how Ellen shifted her arm, only to see how the werewolf looked down. Joe, Lisa and Samantha looked with the werewolf down and saw with wide eyes how Ellen had stabbed the werewolf in it's lower stomach. Ellen ripped the object out of the werewolf and begun to stand, only for the werewolf to slap her backward. The werewolf begun to advance on Ellen, only for all hell to break lose and the men, except Ged, begun to fight the werewolf.

Joe was the first to attack the werewolf with the crowbar, only for him to get thrown back and Adrian taking his place, fighting the werewolf with a fire extinguisher until it lay on the ground. Next was Billy hitting the werewolf with a wrench, followed by Matthew who hit the werewolf with a steel pipe. Lisa and Samantha tried to stop them from hurting the werewolf, seeing how the men started the fight, but Kate and Ellen held them back, not wanting them to get hurt in the fight against the monster.

The blood splattered everywhere and still they didn't stop hitting the werewolf. Lisa and Samantha begun to tear up from the sheer brutality, not understanding how they could have missed that part in the movie. The werewolf could have tried to reason with Joe or even tried to protect him, but Ellen just had to stab it for scaring her. Hits were thrown and the werewolf was also getting kicked. Suddenly, Billy saw a screwdriver and stabbed it in the werewolf's eye.

"That's just gruel.",whispered Lisa in horror.

Samantha nodded and said:"No wonder that the werewolf attacked. It may have known that it's kind would be killed if it didn't kill first... This is just... Unhuman!"

Ellen and Kate looked at Lisa and Samantha and chose to put their hands in front of their eyes, hoping to protect them from the horror happening in front of then, but it didn't block out the sounds. The grunts, the screams, the whimpering, the short yells of rage. They still heard it and could imagine what was happening to the werewolf. Suddenly, Ellen and Kate's hands were gone and they saw how the werewolf stood again.

Lisa and Samantha smiled and yelled:"YEAH! GO TO FREEDOME! GET AWAY FROM THESE MONSTERS!"

Ellen and Kate looked at the girls in shock, but the men didn't hear them or just ignored what they said. Then, when the werewolf was finally turned to the door, Billy was picked up by his neck and picked up until he pushed the roof of the train. Billy begun to slowly choke and someone yelled for the men to help Billy. Adrian was the first to react and hit with the fire extinguisher on the crowbar that was still stuck inside of the werewolf when Joe had attacked.

The werewolf howled from the pain and let Billy fall next to the door, completely forgotten. But Billy stood up without a break, only for Matthew to yell a battlecry and hit the werewolf with his axe. The werewolf gasped, as if he couldn't breath, and fell on the ground face first. Matthew didn't stop there and hit the werewolf a few more times, even after its death. Lisa and Samantha had tears in their eyes, never knowing how they hadn't seen this scene in the movies.

"FUCKING DIE!",yelled Matthew at the werewolf, only for Lisa and Samantha to yell:"HE'S ALREADY DEAD! STOP BEATING HIM, YOU MONSTER!"

Everyone looked shocked at the girls words and Adrian asked:"How are we the monster? This beast attacked us first!"

"Maybe it attacked because it saw you as a danger.",said Lisa with a glare.

Joe looked confused and asked:"What do you mean? We are only people."

"That's just it! It could have lived for who knows how long and already been hunted ones by people in his past life. With that, he could have been scared for his own life and maybe even the lives of the ones he loved or his pack!",explained Samantha now.

Billy glared at Lisa and Samantha and said:"They have a damn good reason for hunting those beasts then, because it almost killed me!"

Lisa glared back and shouted:"Because you begun to hurt it and cage it! I'm almost certain that it could have ended peacefully if Ellen hadn't stabbed him!"

Ellen looked shocked for a moment, but then shouted at Lisa:"So it's my fault now?! How can you act so... so stupid when it comes to werewolves?!"

Now, Samantha glared and shouted:"Lisa speaks the truth! She has at least more emotions then you heartless bastards that murdered this poor he-werewolf when she didn't outright attack Joe! She isn't stupid, because she's smart enough that she can outmatch everyone in this train without trying. So don't tell me she's stupid for liking, no loving werewolves, because from where i stand... werewolves aren't the monsters, but you are,"

Lisa looked speechless, like the rest of the people, only for her to smirk and say:"Wouldn't worry about that. You're smart too, Sammy. Don't put yourself down."

"Hey! It was just a good fitting for the speech! Of course you're not smarter than me. We're equals!",said Samantha and gave Lisa a playful shove.

Lisa begun to laugh, only for Samantha to join her, but it was short when Billy suddenly asked:"What did we just kill?"

"It's a man. But its legs... and its teeth... are more like a dog's.",said Joe while looking at the werewolf's corpse.

"More like a wolf's.",said Matthew quietly, but everyone heard him and begun to stare at him until he asks:"What? Just saying."

Billy looked at Matthew and asked:"What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're looking at a werewolf.",said Matthew as if it explained everything.

Lisa and Samantha looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and yelled:"WE TOLD YOU THAT ALL THIS TIME AND NOW YOU BELIEVE IN WEREWOLVES?!"

Adrian scoffed and asked:"What, like a full moon and silver bullet sort of thing?"

"No... But look at the legs, triple-jointed, the eyes, teeth. Whatever it is, it's some kind of hybrid between man and wolf.",said Matthew, trying to make Adrian see what he saw.

Lisa and Samantha scoffed at that and thought:'Good luck with that. We've been trying it for hours and no one beliefs us yet.'

"It's wearing a ring. Look.",said Kate while pointing at the he-werewolf's left hand.

Joe picked up the werewolf's left hand, saw the ring and said:"It used to be like us."

"Duh! That's why it's called a werewolf not wolf. It's a human forced or trying to turn into a wolf. And because that never, to my knowledge, succeded, they were called werewolf. Werewolf as in half human, half wolf mixed together to become a new being.",said Lisa, full in teacher-mode.

Everyone, except Samantha, looked at Lisa funny and asked themselves:'How would she know about that?'

But they didn't really believe everything Lisa told them about werewolf and were glad that Matthew begun to talk again:"Perhaps it's a disease. Like a mutation. Something you catch from animals."

'I just said that, but in other words!... Except the animal part. I don't really believe that.',thought Lisa and begun to glare at everyone.

Suddenly, Adrian looked up and said:"Or a bite."

Lisa and Samantha whipped their head like everyone else around to look at Adrian. Then, they looked at the spot where Ged and Jenny were with a suspicious look. Lisa and Samantha knew that they would try to hurt Jenny, but knew that it would take some time before that would happen because Ged was already looking at everyone suspicious and was also ready to defend Jenny if he had to.

"OK everyone. I don't know about you guys, but I think that we should get a little bit of rest. We are all tired and we're taking it out on everyone around us, as you've seen a few minutes ago. Let's just put the werewolf under a cloth or blanket and sleep.",said Ellen.

No one argued and begun to settle down. Adrian and Joe put something over the corpse of the werewolf, only for Ged to begin to talk:"You're all too young to remember the Thornton Forest rail crash. 1963."

"Oh~! Story!",said Lisa and Samantha at the same time and went to sit next to Billy in order to listen to the story.

"Late night express came off the tracks, somewhere near here. When the emergency services got to them, there was no one left to save. All sorts of tales about what they found, bodies half eaten by animals, some just... gone.",begun Ged, only for everyone, except Lisa and Samantha, to turn away and watch the ground in silence.

Ged waited for a moment until he begun again:"They never did find out what really happened. I never gave it much thought after that."

With that, he suddenly stopped talking and looked around, seeing glum faces until he looked at Lisa and Samantha who have fallen asleep, leaning on Billy who smiled softly at them and said:"Until tonight."

Adrian was considerate for the two sleeping girls and whispered:"So this has happened before."


	16. Chapter 16

"We've killed it now, so we're sweet.",said Billy to Adrian, trying to dismiss the talking.

Suddenly, the werewolf sat up and howled loudly, waking Lisa and Samantha up and making Joe jump in action. Joe picked up the fire extinguisher that Adrian used before and begun to walk to the werewolf, only to smash it over and over and over in the werewolf's skull until it dented in like a deflated ball and without a doubt dead. Billy had already covered Lisa and Samantha's eyes with his hands while looking in horror, like everyone else, what Joe did to the werewolf.

After Joe took some deep breaths, Ellen shouted suddenly:"Jenny?"

"Jen? Honey?",asked Ged while Kate ran to Jenny's side, only for Ged to push her gently to the side and walk to his wife slowly.

Lisa and Samantha looked at each other before Lisa said:"It's time. She is transforming into a werewolf. There are other werewolves waiting outside the train, waiting for us to come out of this train."

Jenny only growled softly at everyone while her teeth were already changing and Adrian said:"She's one of them."

Adrian picked up a wrench and said a little bit louder:"She's fucking one of them."

"You leave her alone! She's sick.",shouted Ged and stood in front of Jenny to shield her from danger.

Adrian stopped at said with a soft tone:"No, she's not. She is infected. We all know it. And if we are gonna survive, she has to go."

"You touch one hair on my Jenny's head and I'll break your bloody neck.",threatened Ged while walking towards Adrian.

Adrian smiled and said before he attacked:"I don't think so, old man."

Ellen and Kate stood in front of Ged and begun to shout until they, or one of them, shouted:"Stay away from her, OK?"

Adrian laughed as if he's lost his mind and said:"Alright."

Adrian was turning around, ready to walk away, only for Jenny to growl softly again. Adrian closed his eyes for a second and dashed as fast as he could back to Jenny with the wrench. Everyone, except Joe, Lisa and Samantha, begun to try and stop Adrian while shouting no over and over again, but Adrian pushed through and landed in front of Ged, only for Ged to fight Adrian off. Adrian pushed Ged away and charged at Jenny.

Adrian finally was by Jenny after he had pushed everyone off of him and begun to squeezed on Jenny's neck until her airways were blocked, only for Joe to hear Ellen shout:"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Joe walked a little bit faster than normal and punched Adrian in the face, knocked out with one blow, only for Joe to say:"Why don't you take a seat, Sir."

Lisa hissed and said:"Ow! That's going to hurt when he wakes up."

Samantha flinched and said:"Totally. He may also have problems thinking with that future headache."

Lisa sniggered and said:"He totally deserved it."

"Yep, he totally did.",agreed Samantha with a smile.

"Ged! Ged, where am I?",asked Jenny while looking around her for Ged.

Everyone looked at Jenny for a moment until Ged pushed past his shock and said:"Alright, Jenny."

Jenny grabbed Ged's jacket in her fist and asked again in panic:"Where am I?"

Ged didn't answer, only turning to Joe and said with gratefulness:"Thank you."

Lisa poked at Adrian and said:"Uh... Guys? Shouldn't we take him somewhere else? This isn't really the best place to keep someone who tried to murder the person who almost lies next to him."

Joe looked around and said to Matthew:"Give me your fucking belt."

"What?",asked Matthew confused, only for Joe to order again, but this time without cursing:"Give me your belt!"

Matthew did as he was told and gave Joe his belt, only for Joe to give Kate Matthew's belt and tell her:"Tie him down."

Ellen responded when she saw how Kate was still trying to calm down:"With pleasure."

"Her, too.",said Joe with determination.

Ellen looked shocked, but did as she was told while telling Joe:"We can't stay here."

"Yes we can. We only need to set a better place up. We can use the other coupon's metal and seats to make a better and safer place here. Then, we can built slowly a cabin outside of the train. That way the werewolves won't kill us that easily.",said Samantha while playing rock-paper-scissors with Lisa.

Everyone looked at Samantha, only for Joe to ignore that and say:"We're not going to."

Lisa and Samantha threw their hands in the air while yelling:"WHY DO I KEEP TRYING?!"

Nobody knew what to do, except Ellen and Kate who bound a cursing, name calling Adrian and Jenny with the belts, and just kept trying to relax and think about good things. Lisa and Samantha were already thinking what for an ending this adventure would get and how they were going to get back to their own reality. For the rest of the time being was everything quiet when you don't count the few howls here and there. Then, Joe told the men to help him clear the door to the outside for when they get out of there.

Lisa and Samantha became more nervous than before and told Joe:"You should really try to listen to us two for once, because we are not walking out of this train without some plan. So, tell me... What will you do?"

Joe walked to Lisa and Samantha and said:"I will carry you both out of this train if I have to, because I won't let you stay here alone."

Samantha blinked and asked:"So you would rather be responsible for our death than let us choose our own path?"

Joe looked thoughtful about that and said with a shrug:"Pretty much, yes."

'We're doomed.',thought Lisa and Samantha together.

"If we can find the leak, patch it up, there might be enough left to get us moving.",told Billy to Ellen and Joe.

Joe looked at Billy and said:"All we need is enough to get clear of the woods."

Ellen looked around and asked:"Who's going?"

"Me. I'm the only one who knows how.",said Billy while looking at Ellen.

Lisa huffed and said:"Not true. I know too!"

Samantha sniggered behind Lisa's back and said:"That rhymes."

They got ignored and Billy said:"I could do with a lookout, though."

Matthew went off his seat and told Billy:"I'll do it."

Joe looked at Matthew and said with a heavily tone:"That's that sorted then."

Adrian couldn't stop with his comments and asked sarcastically:"So the ASBO kid's fixing the train?"

"I know engines, you prick.",said Billy in his defence, only for Adrian to shrug it off with a:"Yeah, right."

Billy felt taunted and said proudly:"I got accepted onto an engineeering course, actually. That's why I was in town today."

Adrian let out a breathless laugh and told Billy it was inpressive while looking at the ground. Billy felt the sarcastic reply and wanted to go to Adrian, only for Joe to stop him with his nuhuhuhuhuh-ing. Billy stopped and looked at Joe, only for Joe to tell Kate that she has to watch over Adrian. Kate agreed and Joe told Billy, Ellen and Matthew to follow him. Everyone begun to turn to the door and went on their way to the control room, not noticing when Lisa and Samantha once again slipped after them.

Billy begun to explain to everyone in the room what the different buttons, switches and lights meant while saying:"Engine lights. These go green, it means I've patched the leak. Fuel gauge. That needle bounces up, you need to turn on the ignition here. Then the main light should come on."

After a minute of quiet, Joe asked unimpressed:"That's it?"

"Not quite. Next you need to prime the pump. Pull down hard here. Engage forward on the column, then you need to push forwar on the accelerator. Nice and slowly. Drive us out of this shithole, yeah? Oh, and if you could remember to pick me up on the way out, I'll buy you a beer.",said Billy to Joe.

"Is it true? About your interview?",asked Joe curiously, or maybe out of must.

Billy looked down when he said:"Yeah, pretty much."

'Oh~! He's lying or embarrassed about the attention.'.thought Lisa and Samantha in glee, finally seeing something that's almost 'teen-like' for Billy.

"I saw you chuck your jacket and tie in the bin.",explained Joe while nodding at the direction.

'Oh yeah! I always thought he was someone awful because he tried to change his outfit.',thought Samantha and begun to blush.

Lisa looked at Samantha as if she got weirder then before, only to shrug it off with:'Oh well, I'll see later on what she's thinking about.'


	17. Chapter 17

Billy scoffed and said:"Huh. Stupid cow said I needed A-levels, didn't she? Guess we'll see if she was right."

Ellen quickly took up the phone and said:"I think you should say something."

Joe walked to the phone that Ellen held up and said after some deep breaths:"This is your guard speaking. I'd like to apologize once again for the delay to your Journey this evening. A few hours ago we were strangers. Most of you probably wish we still were. But we're gonna try and get out of here now. We're gonna do whatever it takes to survive. Together. All of us. I know you all just want to get home. So do I. Next stop, Eastborough."

Everyone was silence for a moment and Billy asked Matthew:"You ready?"

"Yeah.",said Matthew and Billy gave him the flashlight.

They opened the door and jumped out of the train, Joe closing the door behind then, and Billy told Matthew:"Shine it down there."

Matthew did as he was told and both begun to walk along the train, hoping to find the damage. Not even five minutes later, Billy told Matthew that he found the spot and begun to crawl under the train. But before he went under the train, he told Matthew to keep an eye out for him. Meanwhile Kate begun to ask Adrian if he remembered her, only for Adrian to ask if he should. Kate begun to tell Adrian that she has been trying all night to place Adrian, telling him how it was about three years ago when she came from an interview at Naughton and Pric Brokers and thought that everything was going well but that he couldn't stop looking down from her top.

Adrian and Kate smirked at each other, only for Kate to say:"You had a tan line where your wedding ring should have been."

"And? Well, you obviously didn't make the grade.",asked Adrian unimpressed.

Kate's eyebrows rose when she told Adrian:"Oh, well, I was more than qualified. But you were more interested in taking me back home for a follow-up."

Adrian begun to nod and whispered:"Yes... But you're right. I don't remember you. But I know your type."

"Oh, yes?',asked Kate sceptical, only for Adrian begun to say:"You arrive one day in my office, full of sparkle... happy to fight it out with the boys for a seat at the big table. And then after a couple of years you swan off for nine months. And when you return, you're tired all the time, wracked by guilt, all that baby weight making it oh-so-hard to fight your way back up to the ladder. No more sparkle."

Kate looked disgusted and said:"Jesus. I feel sorry for your wife."

Adrian begun to laugh about what Kate said and told her:"Don't worry about her."

"Hope you haven't got any kids to fuck up, too.",begun Kate again.

Adrian's smile faded, but before he could retour, Jenny takes a heavy breath and Ged said:"Come on, Jenny. Hold on. Gonna get you out of here soon."

Adrian couldn't see such lovely sight and said:"Use your eyes, granddad. There is no helping her."

"She just needs the hospital. They'll be able to do something.",said Kate encouraging.

"If we don't do something about her now, it'll be too late.",whispered Adrian in fear.

In one of the other coupons, Ellen begun to talk after a long silence:"Joe? Why did you want that stupid promotion anyway?"

Joe sighed, leaned back on the chair and thought about it for a few moments, only to say to Ellen:"I don't know. I guess I thought I could change something. Make people notice me."

"It's what you do that matters, not what it says on your name badge. You've helped those people. You've helped all of us. Hmm.",said Ellen with a soft smile.

"I'm seriously thinking about a change of career after tonight.",said Joe truthfully, only for Ellen to laugh, turn around and look out of the window.

There, Billy was stilly trying to fix the train and Matthew shone the flashlight everywhere to watch out for werewolves while hearing Billy mutter curses and questions to himself. Finally Billy found it and asked for Matthew to give him the tape and after a minute also the wrench. Matthew gave Billy what he needed and forgot to watch out for werewolves, having to much interest in doing this rather than watching. Billy ripped a small piece of tape from the roll and taped the leak/hole shut.

Matthew begun to prepare to talk and said:"Listen, um, about before, all that business with the ax. I don't know what came over me."

"OK, mate. OK...",said Billy, still trying to repair the train's damage.

Finally Matthew took the time to look around before turning back to Billy again, only to hear a soft voice in the forest say:"Help... Help me..."

Billy didn't notice that Matthew wasn't looking at him anymore when Billy said:'Get that light on me, buddy."

Matthew didn't hear Billy when he picked up the ax and walked to the forest as slow and quiet as possible. Billy told Matthew to keep the light on him, but Matthew was already gone and didn't hear Billy anymore. Billy finally looked at where Matthew should be standing, only to see him walking away and begun to call him. But it was like Matthew didn't hear Billy and walked further into the forest with the ax and flashlight.

Matthew looked around him and shouted:"Hello?!"

For a long time, there was no response, but then:"Help me!"

"Hello?",asked Matthew again, this time, without a long wait, the woman's voice screamed:"Help!"

Matthew begun to walk slowly towards the voice while asking:"Where are you?"

Then, there was another long silence, again broken by the word:"Help!"

"Look, I... About before, I... I'm sorry, I... It just all happened so quickly.",said Matthew as an explaination, only to be met with silence while he walked further.

After a few metres of walking, Matthew asked again:"Where are you?"

Matthew finally heard the last help coming from up the tree and shone the flashlight up, only to see Nina hanging upside down still being eaten by the werewolf. His intestines hanging around, her eyes wide in horror and a creepy smile on her face as if she had a psychotic breakdown, what wouldn't be surprising. Matthew turned around and begun to run as fast as he could, followed by the werewolf who was not even a second ago eating Nina.

Then, a second werewolf jumped from a tree and followed Matthew and then the third. Matthew was now surrounded by werewolf and begun to fight like a caged animal under attack. He swung his ax without a care and tried to keep the werewolves at bay, hoping to keep them at a distance from himself. But the werewolves were smart and begun to bait Matthew until the three werewolves could attack at the same time without trouble.

Everyone could hear Matthew screaming in terror and pain, Kate only saying in fear:"Oh, no."

Adrian heard the werewolves howling and looked at Jenny while saying:"Oh, fuck."

Jenny's eyes were wide as if she could understand what was being said and Adrian said loudly in fear:"Hey! Help!"

"Matthew!",shouted Kate, only for Adrian to whisper:"Fuck! She's fucking changing! Come on, let me out of here! She's turning, come on! There's one wolf out there and there's one fucking wolf in here. We're all gonna die!"

Kate glared at Adrian and shouted:"Just shut up and let me think!"

"Hey! Help! Fuck! Untie me, you stupid bitch!",shouted Adrian again.

Meanwhile, Billy felt for the rest of the damage while muttering to himself:"Come on, come on, come on. Come on! This should be it."

Ellen and Joe were still waiting in silence, when Joe noticed the green light glowing and said to Ellen:"Ellen! Quick! He got the lights on."

Everyone else saw the light and made a surprised sound while Ellen begun:"OK. Fuel..."

"That one. Right, what's next?",asked Joe to Ellen and Ellen told Joe that the pump was next.

"Prime the pump.",said Joe.

Then, Ellen told Joe that the gears were next only to ask Joe:"OK, what are we doing?"

"Just wait. Gotta wait for it.",told Joe to Ellen in a calming manner.

Lisa and Samantha sighed and muttered together:"When we're save, you two should get a room."

Ellen and Joe jumped in surprise and asked:"How did you two get here?!"

"We were here all the time since you went through that door with Billy and Matthew. Really, you should be more observant.",said Samantha with a little tutting.

The adults sighed and waited, while Billy had to stay quiet, because a werewolf was walking next to the train and in his direction. Then, there were two werewolves and they both stopped at Billy's place. Both werewolves bowed down, certain that Billy was there, only to see Billy nowhere. Billy had clung to the many pipes of the train and held himself above the ground. The two werewolves turned and walked away, letting Billy into a sense of safety.

"Where are they?",asked Joe nervous.

Joe turned the light of the train on, only to see a werewolf standing right in front of them and Ellen said in fear:"OK, let's go. Let's go."

"No, we can't. Ellen, no!",shouted Joe while trying to stop Ellen, but not succeeding.

Everyone, except Ellen, Lisa and Samantha stayed seated in their seat while the train went suddenly on the move. Lisa and Samantha were thrown a little bit backwards, because they stood and didn't have anything to hold on to, but Ellen managed to hold onto the chair in time. Meanwhile Billy felt the train move while he clung on the train from the underside, cursing under his breath at his bad luck.


	18. Chapter 18

Then, he turned back to the werewolves and shouted again:"Come on! Let's 'ave it!"

Not even a minute later was the door open and Ellen went as the first out of the train, followed by Joe and Lisa. Samantha didn't want to get out of the train without Billy, but when Joe saw that Billy was grabbed by one of the werewolves, he picked Samantha also up, gave her to Ellen and ran inside of the forest. Samantha yelled and shouted to wait, but Ellen just pushed Samantha down, to keep her quiet.

Lisa told Samantha:"You know he's changed, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But somehow I feel like I need to stay with him, because he won't try to hurt me.",said Samantha with a blush.

Lisa chuckled and said:"You're weird."

"That's why we're friends, right?",asked Samantha with a smirk.

"Totally.",said Lisa.

Ellen an Joe were still running as fast as they could, with Lisa and Samantha in their arm, for a long time until Ellen saw the track and shouted breathlessly to Joe:"Follow the track! The track!"

Joe noticed that the werewolves were faster and put Lisa softly on the ground while Ellen stopped and said to Joe:"Come on, let's go. Let's go! Let's go!"

Joe turned to Ellen and said:"Too late."

Ellen let Samantha fall out of her arms in shock and asked Joe:"What?"

Joe didn't notice Samantha fall from Ellen's arms and said:"It's too late."

"Ouch... That hurts, you know. I could've broken my legs from such a height. I'm small for a four year old and my bones aren't as strong as you would think they are.",muttered Samantha annoyed.

Lisa chuckled and said:"That's what you get for being so quiet. You know, when we were still in our world, you weren't that quiet. What happened?"

"My mind tells me not to, like it used to say.",said Samantha with a shrug.

Lisa's eyes widened and she said:"That would really fit!"

"Yep.",said Samantha and turned to Ellen and Joe, only to hear the last part:'-re's a track there. Joe!"

Joe turned around and begun to walk in Ellen's direction, making Ellen relieved and said:"Come on.",but Joe wasn't about to run further, he gave Ellen a kiss on the mouth for a few minutes, hoping to make Ellen see what he wants to do.

"Come on, let's go. Let's go. No, no. No! Joe! Joe, no, come on!",said Ellen desperatly to Joe, hoping to get him running again, but he didn't.

"You have to go. Take the children with you.",said Joe, trying to calm Ellen a little bit down, but Ellen didn't calm down, she was panicking and said:"Come with me, Joe!"

"Run! Ellen, run! Go! Go!",shouted Joe, trying to make her see how urgent it was for her to run.

Ellen begun to cry and ran off, forgetting Lisa and Samantha with Joe. Joe was just about to face the music when he felt someone tug at his pants. He looked down, only to see Lisa and Samantha yawning and telling him that they were getting tired. Joe's eyes widened in horror and he could only think how awful Ellen was to forget Lisa and Samantha. Then, he turned his attention back to the werewolves and told the girls to hide in the tree.

"No way!",said Lisa and Samantha together.

Joe was so surprised that he whipped his head back to the girls and asked:"No? Why not?"

"Because we can fight too. Well... Samantha is more of the hide and run type, but she's a good distraction to the werewolves while we kill them.",said Lisa with a shrug, but in the background, you could hear Samantha protest about her being used as bait.

"I don't think you should be fighting and Samantha shouldn't be used as bait.",said Joe, trying to reason with Lisa.

Lisa shrugged and said:"OK."

Joe sighed in relief, thinking they were going inside of the tree and shouted to the werewolves:"Come on!"

The werewolves were beginning to close in on Joe and taunt him, trying to get Joe off balance, but that didn't work. Then, the white haired werewolf took the lead, only to almost bite two black haired werewolves for trying to attack Joe. Joe slit into the white haired werewolf's stomach, only to be knocked on the ground. He begun to fight with the white haired werewolf, who now sat on him, only to stab the werewolf in his gut.

The werewolf stood up from pain and Joe went to stand also, only to get picked up and bitten by the werewolf. Joe screamed in pain so loud that even Ellen would be able to hear that. Lisa and Samantha screamed and ran to help Joe, only to be knocked away. The white haired werewolf didn't try to eat or kill Joe, he only bit him and let him fall on the ground. At the same time, there came another werewolf with Billy, unharmed except for a bite wound and the wounds before the struggle with the werewolf from before.

Lisa and Samantha looked in surprise at the werewolves and then to Billy and Joe, when Samantha asked Lisa unsure:"Are they alive?"

"I... think so.",said Lisa unsure.

At that moment coughed Billy and begun to stand up. Samantha was too happy to look for anything strange and hugged Billy at his knees while telling him how much she had missed him. Lisa, however, saw that Billy had the same face as Jenny and begun to try and tell Samantha that, but it was too late. With a loud scream of pain, Samantha got bitten in the neck by Billy. Lisa looked with horror in her eyes and went to Joe, only to be picked up and getting bit in the neck also.

Lisa screamed loudly in pain, only to hear Billy and Joe say to Lisa and Samantha:"Mates."

Lisa and Samantha looked at each other in confusement, not knowing what Billy and Joe meant, until they said:"Many puppies."

Lisa and Samantha held their head to the side as if they were deadpanned and said:"We're their soulmate."

It then clicked in their heads that they said pups and yelled:"PUPS?!"

"I am not some kind of breeding doll for you're pleasure.",said Lisa and hit Joe on the head with a glare, but Samantha had stars in her eyes and said:"Oh! I love puppies! They are so~ cute and Lisa can teach them how to act like a wolf, because that's her spirit animal!"

"They mean pregnant with their children.",said Lisa while facepalming herself.

Samantha looked for a second and said:"...I knew that. That's another reason why they are cute."

Lisa muttered under her breath how impossible Samantha was and didn't notice when Billy and Joe climped up the tree with them. Meanwhile, Ellen arrived at the train station, all bloodied and in shock, only for people to ignore her or give her a disgusted look. Ellen didn't care. She opened up her right hand, holding Joe's name tag, but couldn't feel anything from the shock and trauma. Adrian, however was still alive and walking, more like stumbled, everywhere.

He thought he had lost the werewolves for good and laughed for a little while, but when he fell to the ground, he said:"Oh! Ow. First thing I'm gonna do is buy this place and burn it the fuck down."

He walked a little bit further and found a little path that he could follow. He smiled and was beginning to feel hopeful agaim, thinking that he made it out of the nightmare alive. But with a few steps, his instincts told him to turn around. However, when he saw Joe's jacket, he thought Joe was playing a prank on him for revenge and walked further along the path until he came into an clearing when he was just asking where Joe was.

"Joe?",asked Adrian again, only to see Joe stepping out from behind the trees.

There, Adrian saw Joe's face and knew exactly what ha happened to him. He looked around him and saw everywhere werewolves. They were in the trees, on the ground, behind the bushes and on the path. Adrian saw Lisa and Samantha also changed and whined in guilt. Adrian could only think about how he damned the children to their early death and didn't even try to save them.

Adrian knew what was next and said quietly:"Oh, fuck!"

The werewolves attacked without remorse, knowing that it was dinner. They ate Adrian as if he was the last big meal, not knowing how true that was.


	19. Chapter 19

**30 years later...**

Lisa and Samantha were now thirty-four years old, but they looked like they were only just turning eighteen. Old enough to be considered adults. They were still alive and kicking, but not as you would think. They had married their mates twelve years ago when they were eighteen years old. It was strange, because they were still human and lived by the humans as if they were one of them. But no one knows that at full moon, they were hunting at the Thornton Forest, the forest where they were turned and almost die.

But that was in the past. Now, they were mothers of fourteen pups. Seven pups each. The pups were born as a human, but they had a tail and ears from a wolf. Sometimes, Lisa and Samantha saw Ellen walking on the street, only for her to burst into tears when she saw them, thinking it was her imagination thinking about the two little girls she forgot to bring with her out of the forest. The two girls were happy living under the humans with their children, hoping that it would stay this peaceful.

After Billy and Joe reached a 530 years of age from old age, Lisa and Samantha died 30 years later, dying with 500 years of age. Lisa and Samantha were swept from the earth and returned to the place they were before the adventure, in front of the cinema. The man was long gone, but the young girls would never forget how awesome their adventure was. ****

 **THE END**


End file.
